


Of sand and banthas

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A (failed) attempt at using star wars curse words, Alternate Universe, And everyone adopts Ben, At least it will be eventually, Dreams and Nightmares, I don't know what I am doing with this fic, In the process I invent my own, It doesn't have much angst, It's mostly lighthearted, Jawas (Star Wars), Krayt Dragons (Star Wars), Like Ben adopts everyone, Maybe Obi-wan is a bit out of character?, Other, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tags and characters to be added as I progress, The life of Ben Kenobi a desert wizard and a crazy old hermit, There is a lot of drinking, Tusken Raiders (Star Wars), and playing cards, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Obi-wan and his life on Tatooine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th!
> 
> This story was kinda inspired by "From a certain point of view" a book celebrating 40 years from the release of the first Star Wars movie, later named Star Wars: A New Hope.
> 
> Some characters from the book will be here, but I think you will understand it even if you don't read the book. So there will be spoilers?
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Star Wars or the book it belongs to Disney (like everything else really).

Scorching heat. Nothing worse than two Tatooine suns beaming down on you, while you trudge through the desert in search off..... I don't even remember what I was searching for. This heat must be getting to me.

I try to cover my head with my robe, and I brush away the sweat that has accumulated on my face. It makes my hand wet and sticky. I grumble at nothing in particular, feeling more grumpy than usual. Why was I out in the heat of the desert, anyway?

Is my memory really so bad I can't even remember where I was just a few hours ago. I wrack my head over it, and only get vague impressions and some muddy pictures from my mind. Putting it together, I conclude that I went to Anchorhead to buy or sell some of my old dishes and I got lost on the way apparently.

I see I am starting to lose my mind. It was bound to happen soon, I mussed and continued to walk forward, and look around to see if I spot anything familiar.

One of the worst things that can happen to you is getting lost in the desert. Everything around you is the same, and there is rarely any way to recognize where you are going. The best and only thing you can do is go forward and hope you stumble upon something that can help you.

Or you look up at the stars, but right now it was day, and a sunny one at that so I couldn't look at the stars. Also staying outside at night is never a good idea on Tatooine, so you can rarely use that method to orient yourself.

I sighed and put a hand before my eyes, hoping it will somehow protect me from sand getting in my eyes. It was usually a useless gesture, because sand could really get everywhere no matter what laid in it's path. It reminded me of the Jedi and the Sith. 

Sure we were on completely opposite specters of the Force, but both could be and are really resilient, hard to kill, stubborn and resourceful at surviving anywhere. 

Before everything I would probably find it weird to compare the Jedi or the Sith to something insignificant like the sand, but while I live here on Tatooine I had learned a lot about it, and a simple grain of sand can go a long way.

I also remembered Anakin (now I could think of him and not feel a fathom pain in my chest) and his hate for sand.

He would always complain how he hates it, how it gets everywhere, and how it is coarse and ruff and irritating. And he would repeat that the whole time we are anywhere near sand, and it could get a bit annoying after a while.

One time I got so feed up with his whining I threatened to shut his mouth up and I said:" Yeah, we already know you hate sand. You don't have to repeat it every second of every day, while we are here. All of us are also experiencing it all the same, and we are not complaining as much as you. So, what if it gets everywhere? Suck it up, and get used to it."

He only glared at me and said nothing. But he stopped talking about it, and he hadn't mentioned sand since. All of us around him rejoiced so the clones and Ahsoka organized a surprise party in my honor. It is a happy memory.

I sighed, feeling melancholic and nostalgic completely forgetting everything around me. A sound cut me off from my thoughts and I shifted my attention to identifying the unknown sound, and where it came from.

Following it, I saw a familiar face in the distance and I relaxed, knowing now for certain I was near my house. The sound came from the bantha I bought over at Mos Eisley. Or better said I won it in sabbacc, while playing with some suspicious characters in some shady cantina.

I succeeded in winning against all three guys I played with, and I got some Imperial credits, some bags and pots, one droid, a blaster and one bantha, I got rather fond of.

The bantha became a sole companion of mine, and I talked to it sometimes, when I felt too lonely or when I wanted to check if my voice still worked. In these temperatures and because of all this sand, I sometimes feel a tightness in my throat and every day I feel like I will lose my voice. Or my sight. Or smell. Or any other thing this blasted sand can ruin.

Which means I could lose anything, and I try hard not to think about it. I use the Force more than my eyes for direction these days, especially if a sand storm is coming. It is never smart to go out while the sand storm is ragging outside, but for some reason I always end up caught up in it. Not on purpose really.

I don't know why, but my life seems more like some weird dream I can't wake up from. I feel like I am sleep walking most of the time.

In the distance I see a couple of sand people, and I hear their cries that carry over the desert like an echo through a mountain. I go in a different direction and leave them be, as they also ignore me completely. "Come on, Satine let's go a bit faster. I really want to go home and lie on my bed," I encourage the bantha, and she answers in her own way, starting to quicken her pace.

She probably smelled the sand people, got scared and started to go faster, however in this moment I couldn't care less what the reason was, as long as she listened to me. When I said I wanted to go home and sleep it was the truth. Today was a tiring and hard day. Not only had I been sunbathed and fried in sun, I also lost my favorite bantha Satine (which I did find, but I was worried for a bit there), and I also lost everything I brought with me.

It is enough excitement for one day I believe. So I struggled through the sand, and the wind, anchored by Satine and my own wish for a sand free bed I wished for a dreamless sleep, which I would be getting only if I was lucky tonight. I walked step by step, continuing onward with determination I never knew I even had before, to the place I now called home and my solitary existence in the sand dunes of Tatooine, where you could say everything started and everything ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan has a dream about Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be some disturbing images here (I mean it is Vader after all), so be warned.

Wind. Sand. Two suns. Twins. Desert. Black and red. Yellow. The sound of lightsabers clashing and guns firing. Wars. Devastation. Pain. Anger. Suffering. Love. Hope. Despair.

_"The wind is strong today", someone says. Obi-wan isn't sure who could it be, but it sounds like Anakin. Or maybe Ahsoka. Or maybe Cody. Does it even matter? We lost the war._

No we didn't lose it. No one really won except Palpatine. The one who was shrouded in so much darkness that no one ever noticed. It always baffled Obi-wan. How can someone so expertly hide so much darkness? So much anger, pain, misery? How?

_The same way you never saw me. Never saw my true self. The one who will conquer all, the one who will rule all. The one who is the strongest. The one who is the weakest._

No that can't be true. It's not the same. I knew you had a darker side in you. It's just....

_It's just what Obi-wan? What my precious Master?_

I thought you would fight it. I thought you were stronger than that. I thought you would chose a better way, a different way.

_No! I am not weak! I am the strongest I have ever been! I will kill you for what you did to me! You will see! All of you will see! You Jedi! I will win, I will come on top!_

Maybe, but at what cost? For what reason? Anakin is this what you wanted? Is this what we all fought for? Is it all worth it?

_Yes, it is worth it! There will be peace! There will be stability! It was..... Not worth it, I killed Padme, I killed younglings, so many dead by my hand, so many, so many..... It's too much! It's just too much!_

Then stop this Anakin! As you said it's not worth it! Come back to us! Please!

_Shut up! Shut up! It's too late already! Stop with your pleading it won't help you!_

Sand. Wind. Sand dunes. No life. No trees. Banthas. Jawas. Suns. The heat. Fire. The clenching heat. The unbearable heat. Lost. He is so lost. In a sea of sand. In the sea of stars. In the sea of blood.

_I know where you are. I know where you live. I know where your abode is. I am coming. I am coming for you and everyone near you. Prepare for me. Prepare for death. Prepare for your death. For death of all those around you._

No, please Anakin! Don't do this! Anakin!

_My name is not Anakin any longer!  I am called Darth Vader. And I am going to be your riper. Your angel of death. Prepare._

Vader! No! Vader! Anakin! Stop! No!

+++

A desert expanse. Nothing but sand all around. I stand and look in the distance, like I am looking and waiting for something. The wind is caressing my face, my old weary face. It makes me touch my beard in an old habit that I still can't get rid off.

The sun is slowly setting and the sundown is impressive. However I can't enjoy it as much as I would like to. I feel this unsettlement, this anticipation, trepidation, fear...

I feel like I should know what is coming. Who is coming. But I don't. Every time I try to reach for it, it escapes my grasp. I just have this feeling I should be here. That it is important. So I wait. And wait.

Sun has almost set, when I feel something tugging on my senses.  _'The Force is trying to tell me something_ ', I think and look over at the dunes, trying to see if I can see a shadow. Or a movement.

Then suddenly, before me stands a humanoid figure. On the dunes, it looks down upon me like a predator. With it's black wings, with it's black eyes. It's skull like face, it's helmeted head, a cape billowing on the wind, and a red lightsaber in it's black hands.

It is a picture perfect image of a riper. At least in my mind. But unfortunately it is not a riper. It's something much worse.

_Black expanse. Black space. Everything eaten by darkness. It's all and nothing I see. In it only red and yellow are the colors that appear. But they are muted, insignificant. The blackness is all encompassing. The void, the emptiness, there is nothing that stops it. Nothing that fights it. It just expands and expands. It eats everything, it never stops, nothing is enough..._

The black figure is encompassed by the red of the sun, while it disappears deep in the sand, leaving me all alone with it. Yet again I feel terrified. I feel like there is no escape for me. The hideous spherical leviathan* has come for me. Ben prayed to the Force, the man only came for him.

_There is another...._

No there is not. He is alone, completely alone. There is no one else. No one.

_Stop fighting it old man. Let go. Face your destiny. Don't run._

The being taunts him. He is probably smiling under his mask. Because it will finally get it's revenge. Against him. Against the Jedi. On the hunt always. On the run. Never stagnant. Never unprepared.

I get my lightsaber from somewhere and ignite it. It's blue against the red. Light against the Dark. Teacher against the Student. Brother against Brother. Master against the Padawan. 

Obi-wan feels like crying. Feels like screaming. Feels like running. And none of that is caused by Vader. They haven't even started fighting, and Obi-wan feels like vomiting. Will he never know peace? Will he never know harmony? Will he never know the Force?

The clash of lightsaber starts and it doesn't stop. The sun has already set, the dark has settled, but they fight. Somehow Ben can still see, even with all this darkness, and it still doesn't seem to help him. Vader is stronger. That is clear.

But Ben is not fighting for himself. Can he protect those he has to? When he couldn't protect the ones that were so important to him?

_Qui-gon. Satine. Ahsoka. Mace. Yoda. Adi. Quinlan. Cody. Rex. Anakin. Qui-gon...._

Names and faces flicker in his mind and disappear like they always do. But could he have done more? Could he have saved them? Saved just someone? Just one?

Why is he chosen? There is someone better. There is always someone better.

_But you are the only one left._

Whispers someone, and Obi-wan shudders. Vader lunges, Ben parries. His emotionless eyes bore into Obi-wan. They spell death and destruction. And Obi-wan can not do anything about it.

Then.... Pain. Sudden pain lunges, wrecks him, breaks him, so he falls on the ground and doesn't get up. But he is still conscious and he sees Vader going to the Lars farms.

He can't do anything, he is dead. He watches as he cuts them down. As he slashes their limbs and leaves them laying on the sand. Sees Luke, running across the dunes.

Sees him stumble, fall, but get up nevertheless. He cheers and encourages the small boy to continue, to escape. And he almost feels hope. When it all comes crashing down.

Vader catches up to Luke. Looks at him. Picks him up and carries the small boy with him. Ben doesn't know what to do. He can't do anything. His world crumbles, loses it's color. Becomes blank, bare, barren.

The last thing he hears makes him shiver and feel terrified for Luke's future:" _He feels strong in the Force. I won't fail him like Obi-wan. I will teach him the true strength. I will bring him to the Emperor._

+++

I wake up.  _Oh, Force I wake up_.

It was a dream. Only a dream. A nightmare. That I can't let become true. It will destroy me. It will make me a failure (if I already am not one).

I breath in and out. I get up, because after this I can't go to sleep again. The fresh desert air can maybe help me. Or not. I sigh and get out of my small house.

I look up at the stars. And wonder:" _What is really my destiny? Where does it take me? What does it make me_ do?"

I can't seem to catch a break. I sigh yet again and look around me. When I spot Satine I go over to her and start to pet her. She doesn't even move and I sit next to her, my back leaning on her strong frame.

"Wish I could sleep like you. Wish I could not think about anything. Just live my life, eating, drinking, sleeping. Wish I didn't have nightmares. It would be just so much easier".

My voice wavers. I try to keep it in. But then I wonder who will see me? Who will judge me? There is no one here, and there is no one out there. 

_But you are the only one left._

It echoes inside me again, and I am hit with all my feeling at once. I feels like dying, which probably is not far off. Satine steers, but doesn't move. The cold wind blows and makes my hair wave. I look up at the stars again and ask if I really deserved all this.

And then I let it go and accept it. All the pain, grief, anger, everything. And I clutch onto it. I do try to release it , but it makes my throat hurt, my bones creek, my head pound. It makes me feel pain. But that is nothing compared to what I feel inside.

I accept it.

And for the first time in years I cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Taken from the book that this fic was inspired by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan unexpectedly saves someone.

It is just another normal day in the life of the crazy Tatooine hermit Ben Kenobi and his faithful sidekick Satine. Or is it the other way around. Ben sometimes isn't sure. Satine is really dear to him, but she can be really stubborn and rebellious.

She never wants to go where I want to go. Always in a different direction. Like she is looking for something. I sometimes try to reach in the Force and try to see if I can find out what.

But it doesn't help much. Sometimes I fight with her on it. Sometimes I just follow her lead. It lead me a couple of times to some interesting discoveries. Today I decided to abide to what she wants and let her set the path before us.

She paces slowly and I walk beside her. It's one of those scorching days on Tatooine and I really can't say much about it. If you ever want to start the conversation on Tatooine by mentioning the weather, you won't really have a lot to say about it.

"Shavit it's warm here. The suns are killing me"

"Yeah me too"

And well that's about it. Most of the conversations start and end like that when it comes to the weather, so you usually have to find a different theme to talk about. Moisture vaporators are a good pick.

The weather usually never changes, except when the winter comes. In the night it gets colder. And in the day, well it is not as hot as it can be.

Suddenly Satine abruptly changes her direction and I find myself almost falling on my nose right in the sand. Fortunately I stop myself on time and whack her on the side. Really, my bantha can sometimes be rude.

When I look before me, I see a lot of sand. Which isn't really that strange. What is strange is a brown creature that slowly sinks into the sand. Someone fell into quick sand. The creature doesn't scream, but I could hear the groans and grunts while it uselessly attempts to get out.

I go over to it,  come closer and extend my staff toward it. With only one hand still not deep in the sand the creature grabs a hold of it and tries to pull. I also start to pull, and find myself slipping and slowly coming closer to the quick sand.

I curse and tug on harder, but it doesn't seem to help. The creature before me (probably Jawa), also clutches the staff harder, but it doesn't seem to change anything.

Then I feel something tugging me from behind and when I look up I see Satine has bit my robe and is pulling. I thank the Force and I promise to praise and give a lot of treats to my favorite bantha when we finish, and with new vigor I pull.

Finally the Jawa is out, and both of us are panting and sweating profusely. Only Satine looks uneffected and I don't know if I should be proud or annoyed at her for it. The Jawa falls on the sand, probably unconscious and I look over at it, picking it up in my arms and putting it on Satine.

"I hope you don't mind carrying one more passenger. You helped me save him, after all", I say to her and pat her on the horns, trying to lead her to our house.

Luckily it seems like she has the same idea, and she goes in the direction of our small house, and I feel relieved that I don't have to fight with her. Sometimes I wonder if we are connected somehow, and that maybe she can feel the Force. But I leave that trail of thoughts behind and move over to her, and we walk side by side not looking back.

+++

The Jawa has awoken, and it was eager to speak. The only problem was I didn't really understand him that much. At least I think it is him. The name it gave me sounded male. Though I could be mistaken.

I recognize some words and it feels like the creature is telling me a story. I pay attention and act like I listen, even if I don't understand the half of it. But it is polite and I always try to be polite.

I offer tea, but the Jawa doesn't take it. " _Can he even drink_?", I wonder while I look at him, while he animately waves his hands around. It seems to me that this Jawa is a bit smaller than average, which funnily enough makes me connect to him more. I was always surrounded by people taller than me, so I can understand the frustration.

After I saved him, the Jawa continued to visit me from time to time. I don't know how he finds me or why he comes, but I can't say I find his presence a bother. He has kinda grown on me, and really he reminds me of a little kid, telling me about all his great adventures.

Even when he comes in the dead of the night I always let him inside, because I rarely sleep and some distraction is always welcome. He doesn't come often or stays for long. The Jawa just comes to visit for a few hours and then he is gone. Not leaving any trail. Like he never was here at all.

Sure it's not like he is the best company I ever had, and our talks are usually one-sided, but every time he does come it makes the loneliness in my soul dissipate and it makes it a bit easier to bear. And can anyone fault me for that? For wanting some company in this barren desert? I don't think so.

One day the Jawa brought me something. It was just some scrap from the sandcrawler he works on probably, but I accepted it nevertheless. When you are on a planet like this, you receive presents warily, but you still accept them. Because you never know what could happen, and you should always be prepared. Because if you are not, you can lose your life pretty quickly.

The objects and parts became bigger and better, and soon it turned into bargaining and every time I complained about missing this and that, the Jawa always brought it over, when he visited next time. I wasn't sure why he was doing that, or why he was always giving me things cheaper than they were, but I didn't complain.

I think I could even claim that we became friends. In a loose term I suppose. He was more like my private seller or something. I could almost say it was fun and I was always happy when he dropped by to sell me something or when he just visited to talk to me.

I was a bit sad that Satine didn't seem to like him much, but as long as I keep them apart it's not a problem.

Is it weird? Most people don't like Jawa's, calling them dishonest and dirty, but they never meet my Jawa Jot (because of his frequent visits I became a bit better in understanding his language, so I deciphered in the end and settled on calling him Jot. I don't know if it really is his name, or he just doesn't mind me calling him by a nickname, but as long as it works why change it). At least in my humble opinion, he isn't that bad.

Now that I think about it, it seems that in my old age I became even closer to Qui-gon and started to adopt a variety of creatures and take care of them. Or maybe they adopt me and take care of me? Either way I find it pretty ironic and I wonder what crazy creature will I adopt next in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan is drinking in a cantina, when he meets an old friend.

I was in a Chalmun's Cantina, drinking some non descript alcohol and listening to the chatter of the crowd. Wuher was pouring me a drink and grumbling as always, while today Max Rebo was playing some funky music.

When I walked into the bar, I brightened because of his presence and waved him in greeting. He waved me back, and continued to play while I found a place near the bar to sit. Max Rebo is a nice being. He helped me with money a couple of times, and I returned the favor with cleaning his instruments and being another set of hands when his band needed help.

I ordered the cheapest alcohol Wuher had, and started to down it fast. I didn't want to become drunk, because my house is pretty far away and I didn't want to go through the desert like that. But I did drink enough to make me tipsy and not think about anything important.

Jot was not coming today, and Satine wasn't enough company, so I decided to swing by and mingle with the crowd of smugglers, drunkards and bounty hunters. The chatter and the smoke was slowly lulling me into a false sense of safety, when I felt a familiar presence.

Turning around I saw someone I never wanted to see again. I tried to hide my face, but apparently it was useless because the man shouted:" Obi-wan, my friend! It's good to see you!". Well not really a man, more like a Weequay. I put a finger on my mouth, trying to tell Hondo, to quiet down a bit, but he totally ignored it and sat right next to me, clapping me on the back and smiling widely.

"It's good to see you alive, with all that has happened.... So what have you been doing my friend? How did you end up on this dump of a planet?", He asked and quieted, expectantly waiting for my answer, a small smile directed at me. It was a bit disarming. 

I haven't met anyone friendly or anyone who knew me for a long time, and I was a bit at lost in what to do. Should I answer him? And if I do what do I tell him? The truth? A lie? A half-lie, half-truth? Or I just ignore him or chase him away, claiming he was just a drunk I don't know?

"Well, apparently in my old age I started adopting exotic animals"

"Ha! You are not old, Kenobi! Considering where you are, you look great! Though a bit skinny. Are you eating properly? And what is this I hear, you finally became a pirate?! Well I always told you, you would be a good pirate"

"Hondo, I said adopt, not steal"

"Are you accusing me of stealing? Kenobi! I thought we were friends!"

"We are not"

"Oh, I beg to differ. But let's not fight about this. You say you adopt rare exotic species, which ones?"

"Well they aren't really rare and exotic on Tatooine. I have one bantha. And there is a Jawa that visits me frequently"

"A Jawa! What are you doing with that lot! They are nasty!"

"Jot isn't nasty. Maybe a bit smelly, but that is probably because he is on the sun and among the garbage all the time. Not his fault at all"

"Well if someone can find one decent Jawa, it is you Kenobi! So can you turn any of this into a profitable deal? Because we are friends, I want to help you in these hard times. Nobody is here, because they want to, so let your pal Hondo offer you something, and you give me something else in return. A fair transaction if you will!"

"I don't really believe you Hondo. And besides I don't have anything to give you beside maybe blue milk. Or some rusty parts of crashed ships Jot gave me"

"You are driving a hard bargain, Kenobi. It's like you don't want me to help you!"

"I don't"

"But Hondo wouldn't be a good pirate and smuggler if he was discouraged by every unwilling customer. So, because you don't have to offer Hondo anything of value, how about selling the bantha to me, and we will see what I can do, eh? What do you say a pretty good deal if I say so myself?"

"Absolutely not"

"Why not? It's just one bantha. If you really want another you can buy it later"

"No"

"Kenobi, sometimes you're just no fun. Well business is business, and apparently today you are not in a mood to conduct one. So tell me what else have you been doing?"

"Nothing really. Just walking about, doing odd jobs here and there so I earn some money and meditate mostly"

"I see. Doesn't sound very interesting though. Well, Hondo has a solution for you. Let's spend some time together for old times sake, you can show me around town, or if you have something to drink in your house, we can go and celebrate our reunion! What do you say?"

"It's a kind offer Hondo, however I really am not in a mood for company, and I must say I refuse"

"Kenobi, don't be like that. Here, I am going to buy you a drink, and then we can continue in your humble living space. Bartender!", He shouted, waving his hand around. Wuher came over, frowning at both of us and rudely asking what do we want.

"Hondo, you don't have to I already said...", I tried to stop him, but before I could he cut me off with:" Give this gentlemen here and myself too the most expensive drink you have. And pronto!". Wuher grumbled something under his breath and disappeared behind the counter.

I sighed not really sure I wanted to ask Hondo, why he was doing this. He needed something from me that was sure, but what exactly I didn't know. "What do you want Hondo?", I asked and he put a mock hurt face like he got insulted or something.

"Why do you think I need something from you old friend? Can't I just be interested in you because I care for you?"

"No, you need something from me. Badly. Tell me what it is, so we can end this farce"

"Well if you insist. I just need a place to stay for a few hours, you know to relax and wind down. And who better to ask than my old friend Obi-wan Kenobi"

"You mean a place to hide. And it's not Obi-wan, it's Ben now"

"I say stay, you say hide it's really all the same if you look into it"

"It's really not. But that doesn't matter. What did you do? From whom are you running away?"

"From a little known bounty hunter Boba Fett. You know him I presume?". I quirked my eyebrow in amusement and said:" Yeah sure I know him. We go way back. Why is he looking for you? Stole something from a Hutt?"

"Right on the credits, Kenobi. I knew you were smart, it's a shame you never became a pirate. You would have been a good one, that is for sure. I stole just one shipment of spice, and the Hutts lose their minds! Really does no one do any good business around here? Everyone is so touchy these days. Especially the Empire! They do not know what is good business"

"You had deals with the Empire?"

"Yes, I did. But they all turned out badly, so I avoid them as much as I can. In the end it doesn't pay off. What can I say? I miss the old days, they were just much more entertaining"

"I agree with you there. If you are on the run, why are you sitting here drinking with me casually?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head Kenobi. They won't find me here just yet. So what do you say old friend, do you want to give me shelter?"

"What if I refuse?"

"Well I can always go to the next planet and alert them of where one Jedi may or may not be living"

"And if you do that I can tell to Boba Fett where you went"

"But you wouldn't know! I don't know myself!"

"I would find a way"

"I believe you would. Still I think my first offer is the best one you will get, so why don't you just accept it and we stop with this threatening nonsence. Are we friends or are we friends?".

I was seriously considering it, looking at every angle, and trying to see both pros and cons. In the end I accepted it, and we both finished our drinks fast, payed Wuher and quickly got out of the cantina.

+++

The next morning I woke up sleeping next to Hondo, who was snoring really loudly. We were half naked, but not completely, and I hoped even in a half drunken state I would never fall so low to actually sleep with Hondo Ohnaka. Only if I was really, really, really, really desperate. And not even then.

My head was spinning and I could see broken and discarded bottles everywhere. Apparently we drank my whole stack of alcohol, which is just peachy. I will never let Hondo come to my house again. I was never rich, but right now I will need years to get back the alcohol I had, before we drank it all.

I cursed my whole existence and I decided I will wake Hondo up and kick him out. If I am suffering he will suffer too. He did groan and complain when he woke up. However after eating breakfast (blue milk and womp rat stew), and using a bit of my water, he was as good as new, his old dramatic cheerful self.

I must admit I was a bit jealous, because I still had a headache, and it was spinning every time I stood up too quickly. And let's not mention how my muscles hurt. It was probably because I feel asleep on the floor, even though I had a perfectly good bed. That's old age for you. Or it was the sand.

"You should go Hondo. Right now, I don't want to talk or see anyone at all. I hope you finished your business here"

"Of course my friend. Thank you for your hospitality! It was nice to see you again, alive and well"

"Well, alive mostly"

"Don't you worry, I already have a ride out of this planet, so I don't need your services anymore. So long friend! I hope you find whatever you are looking for here! And soon, so you could get off this rock!"

"Hondo, wait I have to tell you something important"

He turned around and looked at me curiously, and I got it out as quickly as I could:" If you still do report me to the Imperials, I promise you if I survive the encounter I will kill you. And if I don't survive I will find a way to haunt you to your grave". It was a serious threat and I meant every word, but for some reason Hondo started to laugh.

"Relax Kenobi! I won't report you! Do you trust me so little? I may be a liar and a cheat and a swindler, but I am not a traitor! Especially to the friends I like! And I do like you Kenobi!", He shouted and I just couldn't contain a smile when he said that.

Hondo will always be the same no matter the time period. And for some reason that comforted me more than I thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Hondo so much. I hope I did him justice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently saving desert creatures is now Ben's job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter where I change POVs a bit. Maybe I will continue to do it. Or I will not. It depends, and I can't say for certain. We will see I suppose.

I try to make it as fluidly as I can. I am not as young as I was before, and not only old age, but also this planet is getting to me, more than I thought it would before. I am not in any shape to even attempt anything like a fight, but I still do practice.

And I keep my lightsaber in a safe place, that I hope no one finds. If they are desperate enough they probably will. But I can only hope no one really thinks that one old fart living in the desert, would have anything resembling a lightsaber not to mention anything else valuable.

I repeat the movement I did just a couple of seconds before and I feel my joints creak. Well, at least they didn't snap, I think and continue. I move my hand slowly there and follow it with my left leg, then do the same just on the other side. And I would have continued to do it, but the Force alerts me to something else.

I stop my practice and close my eyes to have better concentration. Yes, it was not my imagination. Someone is in danger and I need to move quickly or they will die. Fortunately today was a good day on Tatooine, not too hot and not too cold, and they were no sand storms blowing around, so it will be a lot easier to move.

Coming to my decision, I leave my training for later and I start to follow the thread of the Force, hoping it will enable me to come on time, before anything really bad happens.

+++

 _A'Yark_   _always thought fighting a krayt dragon will be his ultimate challenge._   _All young ones have to pass this test, so they could be accepted as real Tuskens. A'Yark was no different. He trained, he anticipated, he fought with his agemates, he fought with older Tuskens._

_He was considered one of the best fighters in his tribe. And he constantly improved, he always aceepted challenges, so he could win and be on top. All in all there was no better candidate than A'Yark for the Rite of adulthood._

_A'Yark could also proudly claim that he was one of the youngest to ever be chosen for the rite, and there was no doubt he would win and kill the krayt dragon with his own hands._

_So why after finally killing the krayt dragon he had found, another one pooped up from nowhere and attacked him? A'Yark was young, but right now after the first fight with the dragon, he was tired and unprepared._

_He didn't want to run, however in this moment he didn't have a chance. If he didn't run, he had to fight. And if he fought, he would lose and die. A'Yark knew where his strength lay and in this moment he didn't have a lot of it._

_So he ran. Maybe it was cowardly, and maybe the Tuskens would disapprove, but he didn't want to die, and the biggest shame he could give his family would be to die, and show all of them that he was too weak._

_Tuskens didn't run, but when they knew the opponent they are facing is stronger, the smartest tactic is to retreat and bring others. When there are more of us we are stronger. United we will survive!_

_That is what all Tuskens learn from birth, and what A'Yark also knew. He also knew that his home is too far away and that he can't bring the others to help. He was on his own._

_The krayt dragon was coming closer and A'Yark looked around frantically for cover. But he didn't find any. He was slowly losing his focus, his limbs pulsing with pain, his head throbbing with panic and he already lost all hope of survival. He could only run for so long, until he falls, or until he gives up._

_Tuskens didn't really believe in the afterlife. But they did believe that if nothing else their body, soul and all the memories with it will be saved in the sand. They will become part of it, they will travel with the wind, they will be in the rocks, in all living beings, they will be in the sky._

_All they are and all they will be, becomes the part of this desert, the part of this planet, they will be in everything and in nothing. Part of the whole and part of the empty._

_A'Yark fought with pain, with the sand, with the wind, but he knew it was a losing battle. The krayt was even closer now and there was no escape. Taking one step further, he slipped on something and fell face down in the sand. This was it, this was the end of A'Yark the Undefeatable._

_Just when he thought the beast was upon him, he heard an unfamiliar sound. It seems that someone else had started to fight the dragon, but he was too afraid to look up. What if this predator also loses his life to the krayt, or even worse what if he defeats it and goes over to eat him._

_A'Yark had laid down with his face in the sand, listening to the sounds of battle that was happening behind him. The sand was making it hard to breathe, and he knew he had_ _to move or he will choke to death. And if A'Yark survived this encounter, to die because of sand would be foolish._

_So with great difficulty he moves over and looks at the sky. The krayt dragon is screeching and it seems like the fight is still on and that maybe the unknown creature is winning. Later on he will find out if this is a good thing or a bad thing._

_When the krayt dragon releases it's last breath and falls with a thud in the sand I conclude that the battle is over. A'Yark tries to get up ignoring all it's pain, and he succeeds to sit upright. Before him is crouching a stranger that looks like moisture farmers that he has seen before a few times he went scouting with his brethren._

_Tall, and pale, with hair on his face and head, and weird colorful eyes. "Hello there", the man says, and A'Yark is not sure what the stranger is trying to accomplish. The silence between them thickens and the tusken wonders how long the patience of the man before him will last. He didn't move or seem like he wanted to attack, but if the young tusken had learned anything in the desert it was to always be prepared for the worst._

_A'Yark decides to tell the creature it's name before it kills him. So if not his brothers and sisters in the tribe, at least the sand and the sky will know who dies and who they will let into their bodies. The man just blinks, and smiles making A'Yark really confused about it's intentions._

_The creature points at A'Yark and says his name. He doesn't say anything, just looks into the eyes of this predator and cocks his head. The man smiles again and points at himself saying something that sounded to A'Yark like:"Ben". The predators name probably._

_The sounds of his friends can be heard in the distance and the man gets up and looks in their direction. A'Yark starts to fear for them and wants to warn them of the danger before him, but he doesn't have the voice for it. His throat feels parched and dry and A'Yark knows he will not make a sound loud enough for them to hear, so he stays silent and looks at the man before him to see how it will react._

_The creature just stares at them for a couple of seconds, than it stares at A'Yark, smiles for the last time and turns around disappearing behind the dunes  as suddenly as it had appeared. A'Yark follows it with his eyes until he can't anymore and then he turns around and sees the usual patrol of Tuskens that scout around their camp for danger._

_They ask if he is feeling alright. And in that moment he really doesn't know how to answer them. He just stares into the distance and is glad he will live to breath another day._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just want a break and you can't even get it in a karking desert.

Karking krayt dragons. Karking sand. Karking Tuskens. Why, oh why do I always end up in these impossible situations. Why does all this crazy stuff always happen to me. Can't I get a little break every now and then?

Who would have thought there is so much to do in a desert. I thought I would be bored out of my mind. But no I end up fighting a krayt dragon! And yeah sure, I won and I am alive, and I saved that Tusken Raider, but for the love of the Force! Can't this stupid cosmic entity leave me alone for just a bit?

I almost lost my lightsaber! And I mean sure that's not the end of the world ( that already happened I survived, right now I am not sure what can even kill me. Probably only Vader), but it doesn't make it easier surviving here at all.

I just had enough of everything. I really wish I could just flop into this sand and let it carry me away to nothingness. And for a moment I am seriously contemplating that idea. But then I remember Luke and decide that it is not my time yet.

However much I don't want to I will have to fight Vader and hopefully defeat him. If not he will kill me and I will become a part of the Force. And I really wish I will not have to fight anyone else in the afterlife, because I won't have the strength for it anymore.

My whole body is protesting against walking, and everything hurts. My house is still a long way to go, and I am undecided if I should take a break or not. I try to use the Force to feel if any sand storm will start soon, but I get nothing. So I decide to take a break.

I sit on the sand and start to massage my painful joints. I hear the call of the bantha in the distance and when I raise my head I see a herd coming closer to me. There is at least ten of them, and I find myself imagining if Satine would get along with them.

I know she will never abandon me, but if I do ever get away from this hellhole I can't bring her with me. I have to leave her somewhere else, and I know it would break my heart, but it would be necessary. I promise to try to find this herd again and bring Satine along to see if she can make any friends. If she does, it will take a great weight off my shoulders.

The herd passes me, and when I feel strong enough I get up, look over my lightsaber yet again, to see if everything is in place and continue my road onward.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Kenobi meets another pretty familiar face.

I came down to Mos Eisley so I could get some supplies and I can truthfully say that I was not looking forward to it. If there is anything worse than desert on this stinking planet, the towns similar to Mos Eisley are one of them.

You would search long and hard to find one decent being here. I for sure don't have the patience for it, even if I am a Jedi. Or was. It depends on your point of view.

While I was walking through the streets (if you can even call this dusty, uneven roads that), I felt a spike of  _fear-anger-pain_ in the different direction from the one I was walking on. I looked over my shoulder and saw a young man and a Wookie walk in a cramped alleway somewhere between the houses.

After them a group of young people also entered, and I could guess what would happen when they meet. They must have done something to make them mad and in search of revenge. Should I go help them? The Force was nudging me forward, and who would I be if I didn't listen to the will of the Force? ( I am sounding more and more like my old Master. We would probably get along much better now).

I still didn't feel that great after the fight with the krayt, so I used the Force to jump on the roof or on the flat surface of the house and look over them. As I suspected the band of kids circled the pair and they were shouting at one another. Apparently the young man and the Wookie owed some money to this group and they wanted it back now.

Of course the pair didn't have the money and the man tried to stall for time, while the Wookie prepared for the fight. When the group got bored of excuses the fight started and at first it seemed even. The man and the Wookie fought valiantly, but they overun them, and the young man ended on the floor half unconscious with a knife on his neck. The Wookie had a bowcaster, but with his friend in danger he couldn't fire.

That is when I decided to swoop in. I jumped behind the man threating the Wookie's friend and hit him, taking the man in my arms and running. The Wookie started to fire and the gang returned fire, while I just ran like crazy. The Wookie started to retreat and he appeared behind me, still firing from his bowcaster from time to time.

Losing them was easier than I thought, and we soon found ourselves alone, without anyone shooting at us. The Wookie started to roar and he snatched the man from my arms. I sagged and let out a breath thankful I didn't have to carry him anymore. "Thanks it was becoming harder to carry him. What is your name?", I asked in Shyriwook, and the Wookie looked at me silently for some time.

When he answered I could hear an undertone of his suspicion toward me and I answered his question as honestly as I could:" It is nice to meet you, Chewbacca. My name is Ben. And I know this is hard to believe, but I really helped you just because I saw you were going to be in trouble. Though you would appreciate backup. And don't worry I won't ask you do any favors for me just because I saved you"

Chewbacca grumbled at that, making me laugh and answer teasingly:" All right if you don't like the term save, we can settle on help. And as I said I  _helped you_ just because I could. You maybe don't believe me now, but I hope you will trust me more if I offer you shelter for the night. You will probably need it, and my home is open".

The Wookie seemed to think about it and I added that I also have some medicine and bacta that would surely help the young man ( _Han,_ Chewbacca corrected me) recover faster.

Chewbacca agreed with me and I got out of Mos Eisley on Satine, followed by a Wookie and a human smuggler.

+++

I groaned and fluttered my eyes open, feeling really hot and cramped. I sighed and counted to ten, so I could relax and hopefully come to my senses soon. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar room before me. "Chewie?", I crocked out my voice barely recognizable. I looked down and saw a lot of bandages and bacta all around me. "I was hurt really badly, wasn't I? But who patched me up? Was it Chewie or the person in which house we are? I hope he didn't demand much money from Chewie", I thought and sighed, feeling my head throb with pain.

 "You awoke. That's good. Are you feeling alright? Do you need something?", A cultured male voice asked me and when I turned I saw a short, white-haired man in old robes and with a friendly smile. But on Tatooine nobody is friendly, so it was a trap to make me relax and let my guard down.

"Who are you? Where is Chewie?", I asked, not gracing him with an answer to his previous questions. With his smile never leaving his face, he answered:" My name is Ben. Chewbacca is in the kitchen, and you can join him when you feel strong enough to walk".

The man named Ben sat near my bed and gave me a bowl of some food. I took it slowly, looked it over, smelled it and then eyed the man trying to decipher his intentions and to see if he will confess that he poisoned the food. However my scrutiny didn't even faze him. The old man just smiled wider and laughed:" Don't worry I won't do anything bad to you or Chewbacca. And no the food is not poisoned. If you want I can eat it first".

I started to get confused, because this man really seemed  _friendly and harmless,_ and like he didn't have any uteriour motives. But maybe he is just a good actor. I give him the bowl, he eats from it, and when he is still alive even after ten minutes I snatch it back and start to eat. The old fart giggles at that, and I growl at him, which just makes him laugh harder.

After I finish the meal I look at the man and ask:" Now when you are done with laughing at me, tell me please where we are?". He gives me an evil smile and says:" In the desert". I roll my eyes and frown at him, showing how much I don't find his joke funny. "Sorry I couldn't resist", the old joker apologizes and he actually sounds sincere.

Damn, this is either some professional acting or this guy is really is so  _nice and polite._ I find myself questioning what he is even doing here on this Hutt-infested world. After he finishes explaining where we are, Chewie enters and greets me. The old fossil excuses himself (is he really serious? Who the kriff is this guy?). I glare at Chewie and accuse him of leaving me with a complete stranger who we don't know nothing about.

He waves my concerns away, and has the audacity to tell me I worry too much. "Are you kidding me? Do you know where we are? How can I worry too much about an unknown man, who we only how is called and where he lives. What if he works for those critters? Huh? Or even worse Jabba? Or if he is a hidden bounty hunter? How much did he ask for?".

When he answer, panic rises in my chest:" What do you mean nothing? Chewie this is definitely suspicious. We should get out of here, before something bad happens". Chewie rumbles and shakes his head, looking totally unworried. "You feel he is a good guy? Chewie come on. I know you are good judge of character, but please don't disagree with me on this. This all smells like a trap, and I would feel much better if we go now", I almost beg him, because all of my bells for danger are ringing in my head and I can't shut them up.

In the end Chewy agrees and we pack and prepare to go. But before we do the old man stops us and gives us water. When I try to return it, because I know how water is precious here, he shakes his head and says:" No you will need it more than me. Safe flying", he says and pats me on the shoulder then turns around and enters the house.

I just look after him and Chewie complains that we could have stayed for longer and that I was wrong to doubt the old man. And even if I don't want to admit it, maybe he is right. But I ignore it, and think to myself that it isn't important. It's not like I will ever see the man again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is he even surprised he met that old man again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be mostly from Han's POV. So be prepared for sarcastic comments and a lot of nicknames.

Han liked playing cards. He liked participating in any game that had big stakes and high hopes, with a lot of room for error. He was just the guy who liked playing with odds against him. That is why he never wanted to know them.

It didn't matter how big the number was or how dangerous the mission was, he would still do it and do it well. He would get out as a winner and it rarely happened that he lost something or that the job didn't work out. It's not like complications didn't arise here and there, but he always knew how to deal with them.

He was smarter than people gave him credit for and because he was hiding it, his enemies underestimated him too often to count. And then he would swoop in and get out alive from any predicament he ended up in. It was his thing. And he was proud of his adaptability and skills.

He also doesn't really believe in destiny or that Force crap some people had tried to feed him. His existence is solely reliant on him and his decisions not some field that controls the flow of time and space. If you ask him it sounds like crazy ramblings of some lunatics who don't have anything better to do in this world.

And until this evening Han would say the same thing to anyone who asked him. The day started like any other day spent on Tatooine. Warm and damp. Barely breathable air. Glistening sand that would burn you alive if you step on it. People who would rather sell you to slavery than say hi or god forbid smile at you. All in all a perfectly normal day on Tatooine.

Chewy and me had been finishing some chores and preparing to run away from this dump, when that bastard Greedo had to come over and challenge me on a sabbacc game. I didn't want to accept it I promise. But he started to taunt me and I just couldn't back down that easily. So here I am now. Playing cards with some pretty dangerous types that could kill me if I even get one point more than them. Lovely. I am having such a lovely evening. I hope the sarlacc eats you one day Greedo.

Or that Jabba feeds you to the rancor. The both would be really satisfying. Anyway I digress. I was playing cards with some smugglers and bounty hunters that were pretty lousy losers. I had to play smart. And I did. Fortunately Greedo lost already and I didn't have to look at his ugly face anymore. It was such a relief.  The way he plays is just atrocious, how did he ever think to win I can not imagine.

The game was progressing pretty smoothly and nobody was in the lead too much. Chewy was behind me, cheering me on, and I didn't know if I should feel happy because of it, or If I should hate him because he isn't the one whose life depended on some stupid card game. I looked over my cards, and was pretty satisfied with what I had. We will see if the other guys have any better.

I was just about to present them, when someone else joined the table and picked up his cards from the deck. When I looked up I saw it was that old man, that saved us from that group of young buggers. I started to feel dread, because that old critter is not good news. All throughout the game I kept my eye on him and I could see he was a pretty good player. 

He also had a good sabbacc face, and when he caught me looking he smiled, and I just became even more worried. The game was coming to an end, and you could feel it in the air that the stakes were getting dangerous and that anyone could make it suddenly erupt and explode.

The next hand I had was one of the best, and I didn't plan to waste it. Only four of us left, including the old bugger (who surprisingly plays really good), and the atmosphere was suffocating. The other guy presented his cards and started to extend his hands toward the money, thinking he won. But I stopped him and showed him my hand.

The many emotions crossing his face would be hilarious if he didn't start to swear and threaten me, while I picked all the credits in front of me. The other player was also furious he didn't win, and they started to fight with each other and they accused me of cheating. I showed them my iconic 'who me?' face and shrugged, picking the lot I won.

But apparently today was not supposed to finish so quickly, and when they started to shoot at me, I dodged and ducked under the table, hoping Chewy was keeping them busy, while I crawl away. I also saw the old beardy under the table and he smiled at me, but I felt more annoyed than anything else. Why did we have the same idea?

I slowly crawled out closely followed by him, and I ran toward the door without looking back. A couple of times while running I thought I heard fighting or the sounds of fighting, but I didn't continued onward not wanting anything to distract me from my goal. When we arrived to the docking bay and I saw the Falcon intact I felt relieved.

The old man didn't say anything at all, while I entered inside and put the money, checking if everything was in order. Roars broke the silence and I could see Chewie running toward the ship, firing from his bowcaster. I immediately sat in the pilots seat, and when I saw him sit on the other side, I punched it and we flew out.

I didn't completely accept that we escaped until we went to lightspeed (it actually worked now, which was a real blessing), and when we did I sighed and sagged into my seat. "Where are we going now?", a cultured voice I knew asked, and I froze looking behind me and seeing the old man smiling down at me.

"What are you doing here?", I chocked out, squeezing my fist in attempt to stop myself from doing something stupid. "Chewbacca let me in", The old geezer said proudly and I turned my glare at Chewie, wondering why did I always have to end up with this mess.

"What do you mean you were worried about him? He can take of himself just fine! He would have been alright on his own", I adamantly claimed, but Chewie was probably right. Who knows how fast he would have come to his own house. Maybe they would find him first and then beat him up or torture him, even if he wasn't the one who won. It wouldn't have turned out pretty either way, but that does not mean I have to be happy about it.

So I grumbled and complained all the time to both Chewie and to the old geezer, who for some reason didn't look bothered by it at all. I even insulted him, and he just shrugged it off and said:" I am glad to have meet you too Han. Thank you for bringing me with you", and that was it.

How do I end up always picking up some weirdos. I shook my head in exasperation and decided it was time to end the night and go to bed.

+++

"Damn you play good sabbacc, where have you learned so well?"

"Here and there. I had many teachers"

" _You better lose, so I could win_ "

"Hey, take it down a notch Chewy. Don't be such a sore loser"

"I don't think it is really his fault. You are cheating after all"

"Who me? Where did you get that idea?"

"You aren't really as good as you think you are Han. And neither are you Chewbacca. I will win this round"

"As if! You cocky old bastard! I am not going to let you!"

"It's not about letting or not. I have better strategy. And also better cards"

.......

......

"Damn. Those are good cards. You win this round. But the next one is mine!"

"I told you so. And no I will win the next round too"

" _No, I will be the one to win_!"

"We will see Chewbacca. Now who is folding?"

+++

"Sithspawn, how are you winning all the time? How did I even succeed at wining that one time at the cantina?"

"You didn't"

"What?"

"I let you win"

"Don't joke with me. Why would you do that?"

"Because you need money more than I do"

"So? Is that the only reason?"

"Well yes. Do I need another?"

"You annoying old rancor eater. I hope you swallow your tongue while eating banthas"

"I would never eat Satine"

"Who the hell is Satine?"

"My favorite bantha"

" _It's his only bantha"_

"And my favorite"

"Well then choke on your tongue while eating womp rats" 

"Well thank you. That is nice of you"

"Shut up wise guy and play. It's your turn"

"Oh, look I win"

"You damn little.....!!!"

+++

"Chewy where the hell is my screwdriver?!"

"Here you go"

"Thanks Chewy"

"I have not yet become a Wookie. Among other things I am not as tall as them, or as hairy. And even though I know their language I would have a bit of hard time climbing all those trees"

"Ha, ha. very funny. Where is Chewy?"

"I believe he is in the freshner"

"What is he doing there when I need his help here?"

"Probably having a bath"

"What a joke. Why haven't you become a comedian yet?"

"Want me to help you?"

"What?"

"Want me to help you?"

"Can you do it?"

"Yes, I know a thing or two about repairing ships"

"All right, but you only do and fix what I say, understood?"

"Perfectly"

+++

"Can I try to fly?"

"No, old man you would crash the Millenium Falcon, before we even come to our destination"

"Why? Do you think I am such a bad flier?"

" _I think you should let him try Han. He can't be worse than you_ "

"Really Chewie? After everything I have done for you, you return it like this? I don't believe you. I thought we were friends!"

_"We are"_

"Well, I surely don't see it. And my answer is still no. I don't trust you enough to let you handle her"

"All right, if that is your decision"

+++

"So what have you been doing in that desert old shorty?"

"Oh, just meditating"

"Meditating?"

"Yes, becoming one with the Force and the universe"

"Oh, no you are one of those"

"One of which?"

"Those Force is everywhere fanatics. And after I started to like you. On the next stop you are getting out of this ship"

"But you promised me, you will return me to Tatooine as soon as you have enough power"

"Well, I lied. Get out"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now"

"All right then. See you in the afterlife then"

"Wait, what are you..."

+++

"I was joking Chewy! I didn't mean it seriously. That old evil bastard! I don't know what he was thinking! Please don't pull my arms off"

" _You idiot! What were you thinking!"_

"Wha? It was not my fault. He is the one responsible. And you shut up already. Don't laugh at me! You put me in this situation, you get me out of it!"

"Yes, I am sorry, Chewie. I won't do it again. And I knew Han didn't mean it seriously. Calm down, please"

" _All right, Ben. I believe you. And you! Think before you speak sometimes! Really, who am I dealing with...."_

"Hah... Thanks you evil bastard. And really man what were you thinking? I was also really worried, please don't do it again"

"Don't worry I won't. As long as you keep your mouth shut I will behave"

"You, son of a....!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Chewy come to visit.

We are on this kriffing miserable planet again. I sometimes really regret ever coming here in the first place. I really don't know what my younger self was thinking. And why didn't Chewie talk me out of it. It was a horrible idea from the beginning, and he is the voice of reason when I get such horrible ideas. When I asked him, he told me he didn't know it was that bad. He didn't know how vile and reeking this planet really is.

I wish he did. Because then I wouldn't have to return here, every time we didn't have enough money. Though right now, we returned for a different reason. The old wrinkly man was adamant about it, and it just didn't connect to me. Who in their right mind would ever want to return here, when they could go anywhere else? I mean, I know not everyone has the opportunity or the chance, but when they do, why not use it?

However if this oldie is in his right mind, is debatable, and it fluctuates from day to day. In one moment he is all prim and proper, and he acts like some stuck up politician or royalty that is preparing to go to some important banquet. And then suddenly it shifts and he acts like a down right pirate, all mischievous and scheming, and when he gets this special gleam in his eyes I know that he plans to do something reckless if not downright lunatic.

The way he acts worries me sometimes. However I am a smuggler and he is a..... well an old man that is hell bent on returning to that sandy rock in the end of the galaxy, and it doesn't matter how much I worry, this is where we part ways. If nothing else I know he can take care of himself (he knows how to play sabbacc and he fights better than an old man his age should), and I chide myself for that stupid habit of mine.

Smugglers and bounty hunters don't worry. They  _act._ Or ignore. It depends on the situation really. And right now, I have to ignore all my racing thoughts and jumbled feelings and let that hermit go. He would just be a burden to us. Chewy and me are an already established team. Adding another will break that unity. You understand.

When we arrive somewhere near his house on the Junland Wastes, and Chewy lowers our ramp, the man steps on the sand and actually seems happy to return. I can't understand the sentiment, but what do I know. I am Correlian. Maybe it's a Tatooine thing. Though that man is not from Tatooine. It's a fact. And we all know it ( but never discuss it, for reasons none of us want to divulge).

And I mean hey, I couldn't be a smuggler if I didn't respect people's privacy. Being too nosy is not always good for business. Even though sometimes it can save your life. You just have to find a perfect balance. Not always an easy task, but in the end always worth it. Especially when you get out with a lot of money and your neck unscratched. That is a good day in my book.

"You gonna be alright, you geezer?", I asked trying to not sound worried. Though if i succeeded or not, I couldn't really tell. His face rarely shows anything, even if it can be pretty expressive. "Of course. You don't have to worry, Han. I know how to take care of myself. I survived until now, didn't I?", He asked trying to pass it off as a joke, however there was undercurrent of something else there.

Before I could ask, Chewie lunged at him, and hugged him. I came over, prepared to pull if Chewie's hug becomes too much for the old man. Even if he never means it, Chewy can sometimes go over the top and use too much strength. In a fight that is mighty useful. Out of it, not so much.

Surprisingly Ben doesn't seem to mind, and he laughs and pats Chewie on the back. "I am going to miss you too Chewbacca", He answers in Shyriwook and I find myself smiling at Chewie's worry. At least I wasn't the only one.

"I hope this is not the last time I see you two. If you ever have time, drop by and say hi. You will always be welcome in my home", The old man whispers and I find myself surprised at the genuine sound of that request. He really means it. Or it sounds like he does. Chewy laughs at that, pats him on the back and says that we will surely visit.

Then the old gentleman looks at me like he is waiting for my affirmation too. For a moment I don't know what to say and then I return to my old habit and make it into a joke. "There is nothing much here on this backwater planet, so next time we do visit, I hope you will have better food and drinks for us to use", I say with a lopsided smile, and his eyes sparkle with mirth, while Chewie grumbles and elbows me, and tells me not to be rude.

"I was not rude! When he invited us, and if I accept and become his guest I just expect that he has something to offer us. It's considered  _improper,_ when he doesn't", I stubbornly defend myself, though I know the old fool will not be insulted by what I say. By the look he is giving me I rather think that next time we do visit, we will be in for a surprise.

"That is a given, my dear friend. And don't worry Chewbacca I will be alright. I know what I am doing", He says, and I roll my eyes at that and add:" Most of the time. Other times you just wing it I figure". The old man eyes me then, and honest to Force laughs out loud at that. I am not sure, what was so funny in what I said, but his laugh is contagious and I find myself laughing along with him, and Chewie joining in, with his throaty laugh that makes the ground rumble.

"Thank you. Both of you. I hope you keep yourself safe. And have a profitable deal, as my friend says", Ben says and I answer in kind:" No problem. Thank you too. You saved us already, a couple of times. Just returning the favor. You be safe too, Ben. Goodbye". Both of us, me and Chewie return to our ship and fly away from this planet fast, not looking back. Until now I dreaded visiting this stupid planet, and we only went back when we were broke and needed money. Now I had another reason to return there. And who would have thought a friend would be the one?

+++

Jot visited me after a long time. And unlike before he brought the famous Jawa juice. It is a vile substance that passes for alcohol around here. I never tried it before, so I found myself curious and I sipped a bit to see how it tastes. Sufficient to say it was not one of my best ideas. I almost spat it out, but because I didn't want my spit to be all over the poor short Jawa, I reined it in, and soldiered through it.

It was one of our usual meetings, where he tells me all about the stories he found in another droid and watched on his Storyteller. I usually just nod and listen, now much more familiar with his language. And as I was drinking tea ( Jawa juice completely forgotten on the table), I heard the roar of an engine, before I actually felt two familiar presences coming closer.

I excused myself and went outside, patting Satine on the way as I welcomed the Millennium Falcon and it's two scruffy occupants (Han would be really mad if he knew what I thought about him). I greeted them with a smile, shaking hands with Han, and returning the hug Chewie gave me. 

I motioned them into my house and as soon as Han saw Jot, he exclaimed:" What's a Jawa doing here? I thought you were an honest man". He glared at him, until I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed hoping he will not do anything bad. "His name is Jot. And he is as welcome here as you are, and one of my dear friends. Play nice, Han".

He eyed me and Jot suspiciously, then shrugged and sat opposite from the Jawa, while I went and brought some tea and alcohol I had. "Anyone want something?", I asked, and Chewy asked for tea, while Han said he didn't need anything, though he was curiously looking at the Jawa juice on the table.

"What is this thing here?", he asked and I answered, while making introductions all around. Chewy and me started to talk, and I worked as a two-way translator between him and Jot who joined soon after. When I heard Han gag I turned around hoping he didn't barf on anything. Fortunately he didn't, and I heard him say:" Damn this is awful. I would only drink this, if I have no other choice". I agreed with Han, and both of us laughed at that, and soon Han also joined the conversation we started.

"A Jawa wants to become a pilot?", He asked not believing and I nodded, trying to stop Han from saying anything rude:" Yes, he likes to look at the stars on his Storyteller, and he decided that in the future he wants to become a pilot. It's a nice dream". Han looked at me like I was a Kowakian monkey lizard and of course said something insulting. "That's stupid. He should just give up on that dream. It's impossible", He said with a frown and I wanted to retort, but apparently even with a language barrier, Jot understood that Han had insulted him somehow and he started to speak louder.

Han also started to shout and they continued like that for some time, so I just gave up and started a one really delightful and informative talk with Chewbacca about ships. Jot soon disappeared near the end of this day, while Chewbacca and Han stayed over. When I asked how long they will stay, Han just shrugged and said they will stay for a few days before they jump to somewhere else.

That is when it hit me. For a few days I won't be alone. I will need some time to get used to being near people again. I felt a bit wary and also really happy that it was happening to me. I believed in Han and Chewbacca, but there was still a seed of doubt in my mind, and I hoped they weren't Imperial spies or something similar. But who can really know for sure.

Checking to see if they have already fallen asleep, I went out into the cold night and gazed at the stars. I went over to Satine and started to groom her, gently brushing my hands over her fur. "Well, who would have thought. We will actually have some company for some time in my house. The Force really works in mysterious ways, doesn't it Satine?", I ask but I don't expect an answer. And I don't get it. From both the Satine and the Force.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to appeal to Owen, so he let's him train Luke or alternatively Ben is just really desperate, Beru tries to help and Owen is a dick, but he will come to his senses. Eventually.

It was a start of a new day.

For Obi-Wan Kenobi that would be a happy occasion. For Ben Kenobi though it is torture. But if nothing else, if he really doesn't want to get out of bed, nobody can really make him. 

There is no Republic to protect, there is no Jedi to train with or discuss, there is no padawan to train, there is no droids to fight, or Sith for that matter (if you don't count  _that two_ roaming the galaxy) and he doesn't have a duty to anyone. Except himself. And Satine. And occasional guests, who usually don't come this early.

It wasn't even a bad day by Tatooine standards. It was a fine day actually, not to warm or cold, at least not now, and there was no sand storms ragging around. My body was not hurting as it sometimes did and I didn't have a headache.

In all honesty why was I even feeling bad again? Ah yes, it was because of yesterday. Owen Lars was the reason.

I really don't have anything against that man (who accepted Luke after all, and I couldn't be more grateful to him for that), but by the Force, why does he hate me so much?

I never did anything bad to get on his nerves so much, so why did he have to be so annoying and unhelpful. I mean I am trying to help the boy, not kill him! And sure I know I did bad with Vader, but still he didn't even know the man or the circumstances that lead to it, and he judges me so!

Oh, I would like to say that doesn't make my temper boil, but it does. And it doesn't make me any less Jedi, force dammit!

I groan into my bed and decide today is the day I stay in bed. I close my eyes and doze off, and it would have been a nice nap without any nightmares, but of course that is when I hear knocking on my door, that wakes me up.

It just makes me even more cranky, so I get up, I wrap myself in the cloak I have and come to the door, opening it with more force than necessary (not that Force!).

Beru Lars is standing before me. Which is all in all a weird sight. We never talked more than necessary and most of the conversation was led by Owen (who cursed and mumbled more than he talked really), and I was sure we were not so close that she would come to a house visit. And my house is not in any proximity close to anything except the sand dunes and Tusken Raiders.

"Why are you here?" It came out as curt and rude, but in this moment I couldn't care less. I just wanted to get over whatever this is and move on with my sleep. Her shoulders sagged, and she whispered ashamed:" I came to apologize." I blinked in confusion and blurted out:" Apologize for what?"

As far as I remember this woman hadn't done anything remotely rude to me (unlike someone), and her apologizing did not make any sense. That is when she looked up, with steel in her eyes that reminded me of Padme for a moment and she said, her voice strong and level:" For what Owen said. For everything he said and did to you. I at first tried to ignore it, and accept it, but I never agreed with what he did. I tried to be a good wife and understand why he is doing what he does, but still the way he acts toward you is unacceptable. I condone it and I hate it."

Then she pierced me with her gaze and I shivered for a bit, feeling like she is scrutinizing my very soul. "If you were some drunk or a spice addict I would agree. And even though I don't know you, I feel that you are not a bad person. Even faced with my husbands foul mouth and rude manners, you still stayed strong and you never returned his anger and you never insulted him. Not even once. Even if he did deserve it"

"And I can't leave Luke unprotected from the galaxy and all it could throw at him. Luke is not just any child is he?" She asks and I nod. Beru sighs at that and shakes her head, looking very tired and I could relate. "There is a good reason, you are so adamant about training him is there?" She asks and pins me with a pointed stare that dares me to lie to her. 

So I don't. I clear my throat and say:" Yes there is a good reason, I want to train Luke." Beru nods in acceptance and motions to sit on the chair. That jolts me out of my sleepless daze and I remember the manners of a host I completely disregarded. So I ask if she wants anything and she smiles at me, which makes me relax a bit.

"Blue milk, if you have any," Beru requests and I comply. I sit across her, and when both of us had drank a bit of milk in silence, it is broken by Beru. "Is he in danger?"

"Not right now. But he could be in the future. And there is a great destiny he has to fulfill," I say and hope that she will accept my answer. I was a bit wary about telling them the whole story and why this is so important, because not many people on Tatooine believe in the Force or it's abilities here.

And I can't blame them. I sometimes lose faith too, even if I shouldn't. "I see. And you think by training him you can prepare him to face it?"

"Yes. If I do train him he will be more prepared than if I don't. He will have more knowledge and faith in himself that could make the journey easier." For some reason that makes Beru laugh, and I just looked at her, confused by her reaction.

She hits me on the shoulder suddenly and I wince not really prepared for it and I hear her say:" I was right. You are a pretty interesting man. I don't know why, but I can see that you care for Luke greatly and that you don't want him to get hurt. And really that is enough for me."

I look at her like she just laid an egg and wonder what the hell is this woman going on about. "I don't understand." Beru gives me a tight smile, that for some reason makes me worried and says:" I decided. I am going to help you. Owen can fight with you alone. But he can't fight against both of us. I will make him accept you and your proposal to train Luke, if you promise to protect Luke in return."

Beru extends her hand in a gesture of making a deal, and I am stunned for only a moment, until I shake my hand with hers and the deal is sealed. I feel something in my chest jump happily at this development, but being a pessimist as I am I had to ask:" How do you think we will accomplish this?"

Beru just looks at me and says determination lacing through her every word:" Leave that to me. You just follow my lead." I nod giving her the full control over this 'operation', and I feel trepidation and uncertainty for the future that is slowly coming.

+++

It started simple like all operations do. Beru regularly called me to their house and I started to spend my time there. Owen fought against it fiercely, but Beru succeeded at winning almost every time. Other times she told me she lets him win, so he doesn't feel like he doesn't have all the control, and I start to have great respect for her. 

Then it slowly turns into labor work as I find myself helping them around the farm, or in the house or with the vaporators occasionally. Every time Beru asks I accept with a smile and I try my best to do everything right. I do know many things, but I never worked like this before, so I needed some time to get adjusted to it.

However when I do, even Owen stops complaining about my presence here. It feels like a first great step, and it fills me with pride. Sure the man still hates my guts, but at least he doesn't seem as rude as before.

Both Beru and me take this as a good sign, and we continue with our plan. Beru let's me hang around Luke sometimes, and she even leaves Luke in my care when both of them have to go somewhere Luke can't. It was one of the worst fights between the two, but in the end Luke does end up in my house and I can't say I am not impressed by Beru and her persuasive skills. She could even rival me in my prime as the Negotiator.

Once when Luke stayed over with me, Han and Chewie visited. It was an interesting first meeting, and Han seemed to like the kid. I found it a bit adorable, as Luke climbed all over him and demanded from Han to tell him stories about his travels. I find it less amusing when Han forgets himself and swears, but we succeeded at containing that flow of information to a minimum.

One time Luke exclaims that he wants to become a smuggler like Han, and I laugh at that and say mock teasingly:" I sure hope not. Your uncle would kill me if he knew you got that idea from me and my friend." We all laugh at that, but then I catch Han's wistful look toward Luke and I grin at that. Solo is apparently a bigger softy than I thought. And not so prone to being  _solo_ after all.

While Luke and me get more and more acquainted, the next phase of our plan begins. Beru starts to call me over to special dinners, to celebrations of birthdays and other special days. She is always met with Owen's angry shouting (only when Luke isn't there, when he is then it sounds more like angry whispering), and she fights them off every time.

I start to feel guilty about that and I ask of her that if she thinks we should stop that I won't disagree. "You do most of the work, and the brunt of his anger falls on you. I don't want you to have fights just because of me, so if you are too tired of this, just say the word and this operation is called off."

"Don't be ridiculous Ben! It's not easy I confess, but it is worth it. You are my friend Ben, and I do everything in my power to help a friend. It's what I think is right, and what I fight for. And besides it's all for Luke's sake and Owen will one day understand that. We are making great progress! Don't give up now! I actually think Owen is slowly starting to like you!"

I don't really have anything to say to that, so I just shrug and hope that what Beru says is true and this whole crazy idea is not just a big waste of time. I suppose only time will tell won't it?

I also start to have a bit of a problem with Jot. Even Beru doesn't like him much and he can't come visit me as often as before. And also the first time Han visited the Lars farm, of course he started to fight with Owen about something. Though Beru and Chewbacca for some reason get along well.

When I asked her about how does she talk with him if she doesn't understand a thing, she waved my worries away and said:" It doesn't matter what he says, he has good manners, unlike that Correlian. Though he is amusing. But back to the Wookie, I can sometimes guess what he is talking about, but when I can't I just act like I do. It's the principle of the thing."

However I explain to Jot, Han and Chewbacca that this is important, and they accept it and move on. These days I do spend most of my time on the Lars farm then in my own house. It almost becomes normal for me to be there, an everyday occurrence. 

They have a couch where I sleep, a third mug every morning full of caff for me, a forth plate for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I also get used to living with other people around, and it reminds me a lot of Clone Wars and how we lived on cramped spaceships with clones. It feels kinda nostalgic in a weird way.

The culmination of it all, was when Owen actually came back from the field and demanded that I come and help him. Maybe he was desperate and out of options, but I still counted that as one more step toward my goal.

After that it became a routine and now Owen's grumbling felt more like a habit than a real complain about my presence here. Luke had also gotten quite attached to me and I to him. He is such a sweet, god natured boy, and he reminds me so much of his father when he was young.

And his kindness reminds me of his mother who was a wonderful woman. I really do hope that my training (if it happens, though Beru is telling me it is just a matter of when), helps him in the future. I don't want him to face Darth Vader unprepared and half trained. Vader would kill him easily if that is the case.

So I pray to the Force and to all the gods that this time I succeed and it all turns out right in the end. Because I really don't have anything else. This is my last chance. And I plan to do it right, no matter what.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Owen spend some time together.

"Ben, can you go with Luke and Owen to the town and pick up the things from this list?" Beru asked one day, totally oblivious to Owen's horror and Ben's confusion. "Are you sure that is smart?" Ben asks hoping he will somehow get out of this situation. He didn't have anything against going with Luke, but Owen was a different story.

Beru scoffed at that and said:" Of course I think it is smart. Today is market day. It will probably be a lot cheaper now than tomorrow, so I am not going to listen to any of your complaints," she said sternly and turned around, clothing herself and shouting from across the room:" I am going to visit Ms. Biggs. Don't wait for me, and go to that market early, so you can snatch the best prices."

And like that she was gone, leaving the two men alone. Ben was drinking his tea in silence, still wondering if this was a good idea. Owen grumbled, clearly dissatisfied. "We should go now. Beru is right the earlier we go the faster we will return, hopefully with some good parts," Owen stated coldly and got up calling out for Luke.

Ben drank his tea, and also stood up to prepare for departure. Luke appeared soon after, jumping around excitedly and talking, widely waving his hands around. "I can't wait to go to the market. What do you think Ben, what will I see there?" Luke had asked Ben who was caught by surprise, at Luke's enthusiastic ramblings. "I am not sure, Luke. Probably many interesting things."

Luke beamed at that and took a hold of Owen's hand, his small feet moving quick so he could catch up. "Oh, I really hope so." Owen frowns at that and then says sternly:" Just don't run away from us, no matter what interesting thing you see. I don't want to lose you in the crowd, because who knows what could happen to you."

"Yes, Uncle Owen I understand. I won't run off I promise," Luke says and the look he has on his face makes Ben's heart melt.

"Then let's go and explore shall we?" Ben says and smiles softly at Luke, who smiles back and takes a hold of Ben's hand. Owen eyes their joined hands and scoffs, but doesn't say anything else, while Ben is still in a perpetual state of surprise because of Luke's behavior.

+++

Ben was standing next to Owen and listened to how the old man bargained with the vendor. He wondered if he should join in and help, but decided against it. Owen probably wouldn't appreciate it. Luke was looking around with wide eyes, all teeth and smiles, talking without stopping to no one in particular.

Ben fondly smiled at his antics, and then he suddenly heard:" The kid likes ya." He turned around and saw Owen watching him. "I don't know what you did to make him like you so damn much, but it is a fact." Ben smiled wryly at that and said:" Well it probably has something to do with me giving him treats pretty often and helping him make and break machines that are always laying around."

"Yeah probably," Owen agreed, looking even more grumpier than usual. Ben smiled at that, and caught a sight of Luke slowly meandering away from them. "Luke!" He called for the child and Luke froze and turned around, looking sheepish. "Luke what are you doing?" Owen asked his voice laced with a threat.

"I didn't mean it! I just saw......" he started but stopped like he knew whatever he said wouldn't help him. Owen didn't lose the frown from his face and he marched to Luke, took a firm hold of his hand and didn't let go. The whole time they roamed the market, Owen didn't let go of Luke's hand, and Luke seemed miserable because of it.

He looked close to crying so Ben put his hand on the child's shoulder hoping it will be a comfort for him. Luke relaxed a bit and gave Ben a small smile, which assured the Jedi that his help was appreciated.

Returning home there wasn't much words exchanged, but as soon as they closed the doors, Owen started to reprimand Luke, shouting so much, Ben was sure it could be heard across the whole desert. When Luke returned to his room, Owen sighed and sat opposite of Ben, slumping his head on the hands he propped on the table.

Obi-wan looked at him in silence for a minute, and wondered if he should make caff for the man. "What are you gawking at? Don't like how I disciplined the boy?" Owen asked his voice full of contempt that made Ben jerk back a bit. Beings who talked like that towards Obi-wan never meant any good, so Ben was wary of Owen now more than before.

"No, I actually completely agree with you. Maybe you didn't have to shout so much, but the idea was received loud and clear and as long as he is careful I don't see a problem at all," Ben admitted softly, and he was a bit hurt, by Owen's look of surprise. Did this man really think he was such a bad person? Actually maybe he is, he is just good at hiding it.

"I was actually wondering if you want some caff? I can't make it like Beru, but I can can try at least." Ben was met with silence, and Owen only nodded and he took that as a sign to begin. Caff was soon put on the table and both of them drank in silence. 

Ben felt the waryness of the day catch up with him and so he stood up after drinking it all up. He stopped suddenly, because of a word he heard Owen produce, but he wasn't sure he heard it correctly. "What?" He asked looking over at Owen and not really expecting an answer.

But he actually got one and Owen apparently repeated what he quietly said before: "Thanks." The  Jedi just smiled at that and nodded, answering with:" You're welcome." It didn't really matter what he thanked him for: was it the coffee or because he alerted Owen that Luke was going away? As long as Ben knew that he could somehow reach Owen it meant that there was hope. For him and for Luke.

+++

It happened, while Ben went to help Owen repair the vaporators. "May I be of some assistance?" He asked politely, and Owen only grunted in response, so Ben took that as an agreement. Settling near the vaporator, they both worked in silence, only the wind howling between them. The storm was coming near and because of that, both of them quickened their pace and hoped they will finish what they started soon.

"Why do you want to train Luke so much?" Owen asked suddenly, and Ben lost himself in memories for a bit. "Because of his father. Because I know I can teach him to protect himself. Because I like him."

"What would you even try to teach him anyway?" Owen asked and his distaste could be heard for miles, but Ben still counted it as success because Owen was interested. He was asking, which meant he was considering it. "I will teach him how to hide his presence. How to protect his mind. Maybe how to wield a lightsaber, if we come upon one. How to meditate, how to fight. Everything I learned as a Jedi and more. Everything I found out in my later life too."

Owen's only answer was:" I see," and that conversation in his head was done and over with. The Jedi felt like sighing, but he resisted the impulse. Ben always knew this would not be easy, so he should have the patience to see it through. He hoped it turns out to be enough. Owen stopped what he was doing and he turned his head toward the sand storms, declaring that they should go inside the house.

Ben didn't fight his decision and went after him,  messing with the vaporator for just a bit more.

+++

Luke went to bed, along with Beru, and only Owen and Ben were left alone in the room. The Jedi eyed the stairs, thinking of going to bed when Owen spoke up. "If you don't have anything better to do, what do you say we play a game of cards?" Ben just raised his eyebrow at Owen and moved closer to him, curious at what game he will choose.

Of course it was sabbacc in the end, and Ben regretted it then and there. Sure, he was good at winning, but that didn't mean he liked to play. After a couple of hours of playing (where Ben was victorious almost every time), Owen apparently gave up.

"I am not going to win against you in sabbacc. Do you maybe know some other game we can play? I am bored of only losing," Owen inquired and Ben complied, suggesting the game of cards he wanted them to play. "Klikklak? Is that the one where we have to talk to each other? I don't want to talk to you," he said briskly and Ben almost smiled at him, finding his answer amusing and predictable.

"Well all right, we can think of something else," Ben allowed, and yet again Owen surprised him, by saying:" We don't have to. If you want to play that one. We can. Beru always nags at me to get to know you better, so this is a good way as any." Yet again, Ben fought against smiling at the man before him, and he concentrated on shuffling the cards in his hands.

Klikklak went a little better for Owen, as Ben didn't win every game, but for some reason it still made Owen grumble and be angry at no one in particular. When Ben asked what was wrong the man only scoffed and admitted:" I am not sure if I am better at this game, or you are not that good. Or if you are actually letting me win so you can stroke my ego a bit."

He pinned the Jedi with the look, but Obi-wan wasn't even fazed by it. He just smiled wryly and said:" That is the question isn't it. Well it wouldn't be fun, if I unveiled the secret, would it now?"

Owen just glared and frowned at that, not saying anything else, and their card game continued without a problem for a few more hours, until both of them felt it was time to finish up and go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another normal day in Ben's desert life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the newest Star Wars: Age of rebellion comic about Jabba, we saw Jawas using B1 droids and others while attacking. So I got this idea, and decided to incomporate it in my fic. I hope you enjoy reading it!

It was the third consecutive night I had the same dream. But for some reason I can't remember much when I wake up. I know it is the same dream because I always wake up sweaty, with the feeling of trepidation and fear. It is not the kind of gut wrenching fear I get when I think of Vader ( and I do try to think less and less about him every day), but it is fear nevertheless.

Something will happen. Something bad. And soon. Very soon. Thought what I can't really tell. I get up from bed and brush off the drops of sweat from my forehead. Do I have enough water to wash myself a bit? Probably not, but let's check anyway.

I put on the new clothes I bought while on the market. (Owen insisted I buy them, because he doesn't want me around Luke if I always stink and I quote 'as a banthas butt'. I told him that it was not nice he insulted Satine in that way. Owen just looked at me like I had grown a pair of montrals and grumbled the whole way back, without speaking another word with me. I am not sure why, but my comment made him angry. Was he mad I wasn't insulted at all? Or because I defended Satine, who I am pretty sure he hates just for her association with me? Or is it something else entirely?). 

In the end I really did buy a couple of new shirts, some well worn pants and a robe that was full of holes. I actually planned to use the robe for a curtain to put on my window and hope it will stop the flow of sand inside the house. When Luke saw we were choosing clothes for me, he joined in and made me buy a couple of socks and one really big hat that covered half my face. Frankly I looked ridiculous in it, but Luke had such a big smile while looking at me, and he refused to budge, so I couldn't refuse.

Didn't the times I spent in the Creche, teach me not to fall for kids charms and win against them? Apparently not.  _Oh, young ones....._

_Stop Ben, not now, it is not the time for old ghosts._

When we returned after the market, Beru came back soon after, and when she saw what we bought, she had this smug smile on her face. I wasn't sure if it was directed toward Owen or me, but I felt a trail of my smile linger a bit longer than necessary. Owen just looked even grumpier than usual ( if that is even possible), and avoided both of us for a while. 

Luke however was completely oblivious and he dragged me over to his room, to help him with the newest project he worked on. Beru called us down to dinner after the night fell and gave us some of her blue milk cheese to eat. I complimented her, and she blushed and thanked me. It seemed like she didn't expect praise, and by her shy reaction wasn't used to compliments. Oh how I know that feeling.

I returned with Luke to his room, and somehow both of us ended up sleeping on the floor, Luke laying on top of me. When I woke up I had a bit of a cramp in my neck and back, however I didn't mention it to Luke nor Beru, because I didn't want them to worry. I went home after breakfast, because Han was visiting that  day and I wanted to greet him.

Finishing the rewind of my memories, I visited Satine on the way to water containers and gave her breakfast. As I was feeding her, I felt a familiar presence in the Force, so I turned around, waved my hands to help him see me better and shouted:" Hey Jot! Welcome!".

I saw him carrying some metal scrap he picked from somewhere, and I smiled to myself wondering what will he try to sell me now.

+++

Both of us, found our way to my house and I stared at the droid before me, so many memories flashing before my eyes, and so many choked tears that are threatening to spill just because of what I am carrying in my arms now.

"B1 battle droid?" I asked disbelief still apparent in my voice, even if I had proof before me. For only two seconds I fought against myself and I voiced my decision as loud as I could, hoping he understands the hidden meaning behind them. "Why did you bring me this? I do sometimes need scrap metal for personal use, but I don't see any use for this", I asked trying not to sound angry or sad.

Even if I needed someone to guard the house I would never use this droid before me. They killed too many of my comrades, for me to easily forgive them. ' _And what about him? What about him? Have you forgiven him? You still love him don't you?',_ my inner voice taunted me and I fought hard to stay in control of my feelings then.

Apparently I wasn't really successful because even Jot noticed and he instantly asked if he did something wrong. I explained that it wasn't his fault, just some bad memories. He didn't press me further, but he did explain why had he brought along the droid with him.

"You want me to help you repair it? Fix what I can? Why?" I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion and a silent challenge to give me a good reason I should do it. When he explained and even offered to pay me, I relaxed a bit and my face mellowed to a content and serene expression. "I see, well then I don't mind helping you," I agreed and we both silently immersed ourselves into our work.

The day had passed fast, and I was saying goodbyes to Jot, when he decided he should leave the B1 to me, because the repairs were soon over, and he asked of me to take care of the rest until he returns. I sighed and agreed in the end, wondering if I should skip a visit to the Lars farm, because of the job I got stuck with.

In the end I decided to visit anyway, and I could always ask of Luke to help me. I just know he will be thrilled and shining with happiness throughout the Force, because I asked for his help. I smiled warmly at the memory of all my past interactions with Luke, and he was always the happiest when he tinkered with some machines while we talked about anything and everything.

I packed my bags, hauled the droid on Satine and set out in the Jundland Wastes in search of a farm where one small bright boy lives.

+++

"Does it have a name?", Luke asked while I sat beside him, keeping a close eye at what Luke was doing with the droid in question. "Well they are called B1 battle droids, but you probably didn't have that name in mind".

Luke scoffed at my answer and feel silent for some time, still tinkering with the machine. "Epi", the boy crocked, and I looked at him confused for a bit. "The droids name is Epi", he said now sounding more certain, and meeting my eyes like he dared I disagree.

"Well if you insist", I said with a wry smile on my face, and after a moment Luke returned the smile and continued his work uninterrupted.

I knew that he probably won't ever see the droid again, or it will soon perish in a fight it gets caught in, and the only remains would be its head or its limbs. However I didn't share my thoughts with the boy, leaving him to his own fantasies and dreams that are more colorful than this barren yellow dessert, and it's dangerous and tired occupants.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes care of sick Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter totally didn't go how I planned it. Well, whatever. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

I was sleeping on the couch. And not just any couch, but the couch in Lars household. At first I wasn't really sure how I ended up here, because I didn't plan to go anywhere yesterday. It seemed like the sand storm would come and I barricaded myself inside and meditated for the day.

But before I could immerse myself fully in the Force, there was a knock on my door. The sand storm hadn't started yet, but you could smell it in the air. I stood up and went to the door, feeling the sand beneath my feet. I thought I closed the window tightly, but apparently it wasn't enough. It never is.

When I came face to face with Beru, she looked worried. I inquired the reason she came here before the storm and she answered with:" Owen hasn't returned home yet. I am really worried I have to go look for him. But Luke is sick, and I can't just leave him alone. Could you please take care of him until I return?".

"I can go instead of you, if you want?" I offered, but she just shook her head. " No, it's better, if I go. You just take care of Luke promise?" She almost pleaded and I nodded in response, putting my hand on her shoulder and smiling. "Yes I promise. Don't worry, Luke will be safe." Beru eyed me for a couple of seconds, like she debated with herself if this was a good idea, and then she squeezed my hand on her shoulder and turned away, going in an unknown direction.

I sighed and returned to the house, so I could pick up all the important materials I would need to keep a sick boy occupied and help him recover quickly.

+++

I came to the house, just as the storm was beginning, and I was glad I wasn't caught in it. Opening and closing the door quietly I listened for a bit to hear if anything was amiss. The pure silence that was around the house worried me, and I hoped the reason for it was because Luke was sleeping. I went up to his room, and fortunately found him sleeping on his bed. I came over to the bed and put a glass of blue milk Beru left for Luke.

I put my hand on his forehead, hoping he didn't have a fever. His skin was warm, but not too hot and I sighed in relief. It wasn't so serious and it would probably pass soon, as this things tend to. And not to mention Luke was strong in the Force and that usually meant that he would heal faster. I stayed for a couple of minutes more, and when it seemed like he won't wake up, I stood up and exited the room, leaving the door slightly open, so I could hear if something was amiss.

Hopefully Beru will return soon with Owen, so I won't have to stay here for long.

+++

Luke suddenly woke up and wailed. I was instantly by his side, taking a hold of his hand and soothed him with words, patting him on the head. "Who... who are you?" He asked not opening his eyes, and I smiled a bit at that question. Who, indeed.

"It's me Ben. Your neighbor. Owen and Beru had to go somewhere, so they asked me to take care of you, while they are away," I said hoping my gentle voice will puts him at ease. He turned his head and finally opened his glassy eyes. Luke blinked and then blinked again, a small smile appearing on his face.

"It is you. I..... ," The child started, unfortunately he couldn't finish because he suddenly had a coughing fit that lasted for a couple of minutes. "What do you need, Luke? Whatever you need I will bring it to you. I will be by your side all the time," I promised to him and to myself. Luke requested something to drink so I gave him Beru's milk and watched him while he drank it. When he finished he laid down on the bed and grasped my hand, squeezing it tightly.

I smiled and tried to lift his fear by saying I will be there with him, that he will recover soon, and that Owen and Beru will return soon. He just listened to me without commenting, looking really tired. Because of it, he yet again feel asleep, clutching my hand firmly, while I stayed by his side until night feel and then I moved and decided to sleep on a couch. I sighed tiredly, and accepted that this will be a hard night to sleep.

+++

He woke up a couple of times during the night, so along with milk I made him some tea. Luke drank everything eagerly and ate everything I gave him, which made me sigh in relief. His appetite and color was returning, which meant he was getting better. Owen and Beru still hadn't returned and I was starting to worry. But I couldn't go out to look for them and just leave Luke all alone.

So I accepted that and continued to look after Luke, who was becoming his old cheerful self. He talked and I listened, until suddenly he stopped and looked worriedly at me.

 "Where are my uncle and aunt?" He asked. "In Mos Eisley. Your uncle got a little lost, so your aunt went to pick him up," I said, trying to sound sure and comforting. Truth be told, I had no clue where they were. And I was a bit worried about them not being home still.

However I couldn't say anything like that to Luke so I tried to wing it. He relaxed a bit at that, and continued to talk and drink his milk.

"Why did they call you to take care of me?" Luke asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion. I didn't want him to think I was mocking him, but I fought hard to contain my smile. "Why wouldn't they call me? I am your neighbor after all".

Luke shook his head at that and said:" My uncle doesn't like you," He stated, and my eyes widened. Well, he is much more observant than I thought. "That is true. Though your aunt likes me. In the end they decided we could all get along. We are adults after all. And I am your closest neighbor, which is just a plus," I admitted, opting that telling the truth would be more beneficial here.

"I see," the child said and took a sip of his bantha milk. 

"Thank you for bringing that droid over. I had fun repairing him," Luke confessed and I smiled at the shyness he excluded. "No problem. I knew you would enjoy it, that is why I brought it."

"Do you like it too?" He asked suddenly sounding eager and excited. "Well I do like it sometimes. But I am not as good as you are for sure."

"Of course not. I am special," Luke bragged and I found myself  laughing at that, even if my chest hurt. "Yes you are."

Luke eyed me for a couple of minutes in silence and then he happily inquired:" So what do you do Ben?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought, not sure what to say to him. "What do I do? Hmmmm... Well I do a lot of different jobs here and there. Nothing special really."

"Well that is good too. Uncle Owen says I should respect everyone who works."

"Your uncle is very wise."

"Why doesn't he like you, Ben?"

"I am not sure. We never talked about it," of course I lied, because I did mostly know why he hated me. And I couldn't blame him. It is why it was so hard for me to approach them in the beginning. Without Beru, I probably wouldn't at all.

"Well you should. Aunt Beru tells me talking is important."

"It is. And don't worry, we will," I promised and Luke changed the subject and started talking about something else entirely. After a couple of hours he felt strong enough to walk, so he almost demanded to go down and to repair some more droids. "And you are going to help me," he said. From the tone of his voice I understood that there would be no argument for this, so I complied and went down with him.

+++

Beru and Owen returned after sundown, walking as fast as they could across the sand to their house. "But why did you use his bantha? Couldn't you use a speeder?" Owen grumbled, and Beru swatted him good-naturedly. "No, there was a storm coming. The speeder would probably not survive it," Beru admitted, and Owen just grumbled more at that, his bad mood obvious.

When they opened the door, they saw Ben sleeping on the couch, Luke sleeping on top of him. They both held in their free hands tools and parts they probably used on the droid that was near them. Beru smiled at the sight, telling Owen they were cute, while Owen only scoffed and took a hold of Luke, gently moving him to his room.

"You take care of that one. I will return Luke to his room." Beru nodded, and smiled fondly at Ben, hoping Luke didn't tire him out too much. She brought a spare blanket she had and laid it on the ginger haired man, trying not to wake him up. Ben was a light sleeper and she worried even a tiny sound would wake him up.

Fortunately he stayed asleep, and Beru let out a breath she was holding, and was glad Ben could sleep so soundly here. It meant he felt safe here. It meant he considered it his home and that he believed in them. And that warmed Beru's heart more than anything.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some changes in the Lars household and Luke being curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it caff? Or caf?  
> Shit every time I try to write the equivalent to coffee in the Star Wars universe I always mess up. Please forgive me I am trying.

"Will you help us, Uncle Ben?" Luke asked, and I nodded moving graciously beside Owen, who just inclined his head in greeting and continued to work on the vaporator as he had before. It was just another normal day at the Lars farm, and I ended up here again without much purpose. Before I always had a reason for coming here (because I needed something, because I brought some gifts for Luke, because Beru asked me to buy something for her), but nowadays I rarely need a reason to just drop by and drink some caf.

Sure Owen still doesn't like me much, but he tolerates me and I tolerate him. Our relationship couldn't be more perfect. So it is not so strange, I find myself helping them around the house fairly often. They even expect it. I found out the hard way that Beru is a slave driver, when she needs help, and for a time that annoyed me a little. Me a Jedi, a General of the Republic, bossed around by a wife of a moisture farmer on Tatooine. But I swallowed my pride and worked, finally understanding that she knew how thing worked in the desert better than me.

Working for her, also helped me solve some of the problems I had in my own house, so I stopped complaining and did what I was told. Owen on the other hand did not want my help in any shape or form. Period. That became one of many fights they had because of me, and once again I marveled at Beru and her skills of persuasion. The first time I went to help out Owen I tried to prove my worth. It wasn't easy, and Owen wasn't really helpful, but I did what I had to and in the end it didn't turn out too bad.

One day when Owen asked for my help, without Beru's prompting I couldn't resist to point it out:" What is this? Does the great Owen need help from a lowly Ben? Is it going to rain tomorrow?"

Owen's eyes widened at that, and he frowned instantly, turning around and walking away angrily. "If you don't want to help me just say so! ," He exclaimed, but I followed him and put a hand on his shoulder slowing him down a bit. "Don't get angry Owen. I was just joking a bit. Of course I will help you. This is just the first time you asked me for help without Beru as an intermediary. I was a bit surprised that is all," I confessed, giving Owen a gentle smile.

Owen looked utterly confused and whispered slowly:" Is it really?"

I nodded and said:" Yes," also feeling a bit confused by Owen's reaction. Did Owen really not notice it? Wasn't he doing it on purpose? By his reaction apparently not, I concluded and found myself thinking about it wishfully. Maybe Owen didn't like me, but it seems like he did find me helpful, which was something at least.

Shaking his head, Owen turned to look at me, and he said:" It doesn't matter right now. Come with me." And I did.

+++

While I worked, I found myself thinking about Luke's easy acceptance of me into his close circle, into his family. He started calling me uncle after the incident where I took care of him while he was sick. And even when we explained I wasn't really his uncle, Luke answered:" So what? I want to call him uncle. Only Ben is weird."

 Beru laughed at that, looking too fond for anyone's good, while Owen gaped at Luke and then at me, completely at loss for words. In the end it stuck, and no one, not Owen or me could persuade Luke differently. He was a nice boy, if a bit stubborn, which now that I think about it, is not that strange.

"Ben why are you meditating?" Luke had asked me one day, and even if I wasn't sure I decided to answer truthfully. "It helps me connect with my surroundings. It helps me center myself. It also helps me clear my thoughts, and come to my decisions easier." Luke nodded at my answer and sat beside me, looking up at me with curious eyes. "I want to try too," he requested and I felt panic flare up in my gut.

"You should ask Owen first if you can," I added hastily, hoping Luke won't question it. Unfortunately not such luck for Old Ben. "Why? Meditating doesn't sound that dangerous," The boy said and I sighed feeling that this battle was already lost. "It's because your uncle doesn't want you to practise my..... religion," I concluded with, and looked around hoping to see Beru come and take Luke away from me.

For some reason neither Owen or Beru were coming in and I tried to remember where had they said they will be today. It was obvious they were away, I just wasn't sure where or why. "Can it hurt to just try? I probably won't be good at it anyway," Luke added trying to persuade me, and doing a pretty good job at it. I watched him for some time until I cracked and agreed in the end. "It probably won't hurt much if I just show you the basics. So listen carefully, I will say this only once....," I started and hoped Luke won't be too bored with my explanation.

Luckily (or unluckily), Luke seemed really interested in what I was saying and when I finished and asked if he understood everything, he just nodded and went to work. I corrected him here and there, but he had the position for meditating perfectly. "That's great Luke. Now you just breath in, breath out, keep that rhythm and you are already in meditation. It still isn't a deep one, and you can't do much until you succeed in clearing your head of all thoughts and feelings, but it is a start."

We continued like that for some time, until Luke declared he was bored and walked away in another direction. I let out a sigh and was glad neither Beru or Owen came by and saw what we were doing.

+++

After that Luke caught me doing katas behind my home, while Satine ate. He instantly demanded that I teach him everything I know. "Luke I don't think that is smart," I admitted and Luke only seemed more curious about it. "Why? Because of my uncle?".

"No, because of your safety. What I am is considered dangerous and my beliefs and practices are banned. It will only bring you pain and suffering, and they will consider you an even bigger threat if they knew about it."

"I see. Well can I just look?" He asked innocently and I didn't have the heart to say no. So I let him watch, while I practised and hoped I won't regret it in the future.

+++

"There is more activity from the Tusken Raiders than there was before," Owen remarked one night, while all of us (except Luke, who was sleeping), were siting on the table drinking some beverages. "Really? Where have you heard that from?" Beru asked, suddenly leaning closer, worry etched on her face.

"From some smugglers down in Mos Eisley. They had unfortunate meetings with them, and they barely survived," he informed her, while taking another sip of his caf. "Do you know the reason for it?" I asked, now also slightly worried. I didn't really care if they attacked me. But if they attacked Luke, Owen or Beru, then we would have a problem.

"I think they got a new leader. He is trying to prove himself by fighting anyone he sees apparently. Hopefully he won't find anyone of interest here," Owen remarked and both Beru and me agreed.

I looked outside the window and when I saw the sky was darkening I decided it was time to head home. That is exactly what I said to the Larses, before I stood up from the chair and started to walk away when Owen's voice stopped me. "You shouldn't go. It is almost night. Maybe those Tuskens are still around and kicking. You should stay here for the night. During the day it will at least be easier to see them, and run away as fast as you can."

I looked at Owen in surprise, because he never expressed his concern for me before. He probably didn't have any concerns for my safety then. I locked my gaze with Beru and she also looked surprised by what Owen said. It was usually Beru who offered me to stay. When none of us answered, Owen scoffed and turned to leave, saying behind his back:" Or not. Whatever, it's your choice. If you want to die be my guest. But be careful."

Before he exited the room I called back and said:" Thank you for the offer, Owen. I accept." Beru and me exchanged glances when Owen was out of sight, and we shared smiles. She put her arm on my shoulder and said:" He is warming up to you, it seems. I told you he would, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did Beru. Yes you did. But is it weird that I still find it hard to believe?"

Beru just giggled at my question and shook her head:" Not at all. I must say I was surprised myself too. But this is for the best, really. I am glad to welcome you into the family, Ben," she said happily, but I couldn't return that feeling. The mention of family, made my heart ache in sadness for all that I have lost, and for all that were lost because of me.

Beru looked sharply at me and squeezed my shoulder, like she knew what I was thinking about. I only gave her a weak smile  and said:" I appreciate it. Thank you Beru. Fro everything. Hopefully none of you regret it." Her look held so much pity and understanding, that I almost started to cry on the spot. I don't even remember when was the last time I felt like I belonged somewhere fully, like I do now.

"Don't worry, Ben. We won't," was her only answer, before she walked to the kitchen and started to make dinner.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets a surprise visit that is not pleasant ( and no it's not Vader).

It should have been a normal, uneventful day without any excitement or adventure. Ben was cursing the Force, his life, his stupid luck and everything in between, because he never could catch a brake.

_Why does danger always find me? How the hell do I get in this situations even in the barren bloody desert?_

Ben was fuming, he was furious, he was angry at the universe and himself. He hated dealing with inescapable odds that were always staked against him. Even with all his knowledge, all his experience there were still situations where he didn't know how to get out, how to solve without bloodshed.

This unfortunately was one of those situations. It didn't matter what his former padawan thought of him and his methods, but Ben had always tried to negotiate first, and fight only when necessary. Which couldn't be said for his apprentice.

But that was not important right now. Before him apparently stood a Tusken who he saved from the krayt dragon (though Ben didn't recognize him immediately). And he wanted to have a duel. To the death of course. 

He came to this patch of land in the early hours of the day, and he was alerted to their presence fairly early on. Ben warned Owen and Beru, and they both equiped themselves with guns and knives.

However as they came closer the Tuskens barged into the house, but didn't attack anyone. The Tusken in the front who is probably their leader, yells at me in their language and rushes out of the house. Ben could make out a few words he learned from Jot and Han, and what he found out was not good at all. "It seems that he is looking for me," he says casually, but he feels anything but relaxed and casual. It sounded like the Tusken was challenging him to a duel he most certainly did not want to participate in.

"Are you sure?" Beru asks, her worry not evident in her voice, but a little harder concealed from her face. "Yes, from what I can understand it seems like he challenged me to a duel," I explain and see both of the stiffening in fear. Owen is hiding it better now, but in the Force it reeks from both of them.

"Why?" Owen asks and grips his gun tighter, while I look at him with sadness. "Don't know I didn't ask him," Ben replies and Owen shoots him a glare, whisper-shouting:" This is not the time for your sarcastic comments and games. Do you really not know?"

The old Jedi only nods in response and hides all his fears and doubts deep inside himself. "You can't go out. Ben it is too dangerous!" Beru also whisper-shouts and grabs the sleeve of Ben's robe. "I must. If I don't he told me, you would be in danger," He confesses and prays that they let him go. This is hard enough without their protests.

In the end Beru does let go of his sleeve, while Owen only frowns and avoids his gaze. Ben sighs in resignation and wonders if he should tell them something. He was never good at words of reassurance, because he didn't believe in them. If the Force willed it, he will come back alive if not then that was that.  _There is no death, there is the Force._

The Jedi Code was clear on that, so what would a couple more words of reassurance do that the Force couldn't or wouldn't do? But Owen and Beru weren't Jedi. And Luke wasn't a Jedi either, even if he did have the Force. Did he owe them at least a couple of words if this fight did indeed turn out to be his last?

"Owen, Beru it will be alright. Whatever happens just take care of Luke. May the Force be with you," with this said and done, Ben walked out of the house into the dry desert, hoping it won't be the last time he saw the sun.

+++

" _My name is A'Yark. I am the new leader of the Tuskens and I want to fight you,"_ The being before Ben says straight-forwardly, making Ben remember the conversation he had with Owen and Beru last night. The Tusken before him was the new leader the rumors talked about that was now certain. With one mystery solved, Ben hoped his next question will solve another.

"My name is Ben. I am no one. Why do you want to fight me?" He tries to translate that into the Tusken language, and hopefully succeeds. The next thing A'Yark says to Ben isn't that easy to translate and Ben fights with the meaning of it in his head a bit before he answers. The Jedi presumes A'Yark asked him how can no one defeat a krayt dragon, which just makes Ben even more nervous than before.

_How does he know I fought a krayt dragon once? Did he watch me? Was he the Tusken I saved?_

And Ben the realization hits him, and he barks a laugh at his predicament. A'Yark seems to find his behavior insulting and asks why does the desert wizard (and isn't that an interesting description of him?) laugh at the Tusken leader. Ben answers calmly, hoping this will stop the fight:" I am not laughing at you. I am laughing at my predicament, at this situation we ended up in. I see now why you want to fight me. You saw me defeat a krayt dragon and you find me a threat. You think if I wanted I could go over your tribe and defeat you, thus becoming a leader in your place. But believe me when I say I have absolutely no aspiration for leadership."

"If you leave me and this farm alone, I will not bother you or your tribe at all. We can live in cohabitation," Ben offers and waits patiently for the other party to answer. A'Yark consults with his two companions for a bit before he turns around and declares:"  _That is not possible. You are too dangerous to be left alone. You will fight me or your family dies and you along with them,"_ A'Yark almost snarls the threat and the Jedi finds it curious the Tusken called the Larses his family.

Even if Beru acknowledged it, Ben still finds it hard to believe. "All right. I accept your challenge then," Ben admits defeat and comes closer to the Tusken, until his opponent motions him to stop. A'Yark whips out his staff and says to Ben:"  _You must also use your weapon"._ The Tusken points to his staff in emphasis and Ben understands it perfectly. He takes his lightsaber in his hand, grips it tightly and asks just in case:" Are you certain?"

The Tusken answers in approval and Ben finds himself worried more for the beings safety than his own. He hadn't used a lightsaber for a long time, and even if the leader of Tuskens did threaten him, he didn't want to kill him. Especially because he saved the Tusken before. It would be counterproductive in his opinion. But who cared about his opinion. Apparently not many.

He moves slowly, examining A'Yarks every movement, still not igniting his lightsaber. The Tusken does the same and at first it is the only thing they do. Ben can feel Owen and Beru watching him carefully locked safely in their house, and is glad Luke is still not up to see this. Though how long will be until he does wake up and find out, Ben doesn't want to know.

A'Yark moves fast and hard, and the only thing that saves the Ben from certain death is the Force warning. Even if he does occasionally practice katas, his years are catching up to him and the desert is not kind. A'Yark is in his prime, and it shows greatly in his skill and speed. Ben isn't sure if his experience will be enough.

Alas he fights anyway and hopes he will somehow survive and win without killing anyone. Not one of the easier tasks he had to fullfil, but still possible. A'Yark attacks him with his staff to the left and Ben blocks it. Then he shifts and attacks his neck that he left open. Ben moves back and blocks him again. A'Yark then tries to hit his legs and get him off balance, but Ben has already predicted this move and acted accordingly.

While their fight continues Ben is impressed by A'Yarks skill, and he is not sure how had he succeeded at preserving his staff.  Ben wasn't sure from what material was it made (Japor wood? Some kind of desert metal? Crystal?), but he did know that he could very easily slice it up with his lightsaber. That he didn't succeed at doing so, is pretty impressive, and Ben tries to ignore his worry.

A'Yark aims for his head, Ben ducks and lunges with his lightsaber. He catches A'Yark robes and it seems like he succeeded at wounding him. A'Yark lets out a sound, which Ben can't indentify and continues his assault now much faster and stronger. Ben made the Tusken angrier apparently. Unfortunately he somehow brakes through Ben's defense and Ben also earns a couple of scars and bruises here and there. The worse was on his right arm, but Ben doesn't acknowledge it and moves forward in strike.

He grazes him with a lightsaber, but not enough to stop the fight. They continue like that, back and forth for some time, until A'Yark hits him in the stomach with his staff and it makes Ben spit blood. He starts to wobble on his feet, and the fear spikes inside him. He is too damn tired and he doesn't know how long  he can last anymore. Ben starts to see white before his eyes.

Suddenly A'Yark is just before him, swinging his staff for a final strike, when Ben unconsciously opens to the Force and slams it at A'Yark with everything he has left. That makes him fall on his knee, and when he looks up, he sees A'Yark on his back, maybe unconscious. The other Tuskens go over to him, and start to talk frantically between themselves.

Ben ragged breath is loud, and even the cooler wind doesn't make it any easier for Ben to keep his eyes open. The sound of A'Yarks companions seems to become quieter and Ben raises his head, because it sounded like they asked him a question. " _Will you kill him?"_ one of them asks and Ben tries to get some more air before he answers.

"No, I won't. I don't want to. Please just bring him with you, and don't return here. I promise I won't bother you, if you promise me the same," Ben answers honestly, and feels his head float and his thoughts become more elusive than before.

The Tuskens agree, and one of them hauls A'Yark on his back and walk away from the farm without another word. The old Jedi sighs in relief, now more acutely aware of the sun beaming down on his head. It really is warm, he gathers and plops onto the sand, not really carrying about appearances now.

He hears Beru coming closer to him and shouting:" Ben, Ben! Stay with me! Just bear it for a little longer, I just need to bring you to the house and all will be well". And Ben reacts like he always did, when faced with exhaustion:" I am fine."

"By all the desert gods and the sarlacc pit, you are most definitely not fine. You are a stupid womp rat and you are going to get us all killed!" Another voice shouts and he recognizes it as Owen's voice. The sound of his body moving through sand and Owen's grumbling is the only thing he hears, but he feels the shade of the house, and the cooler air, that these houses produce somehow. Ben again sighs in relief and leaves his recovery in capable hands of Beru (and maybe Owen), while his mind wanders and floats between wakefulness and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh, I hate writing fighting scenes. I just never know how to write them. Hopefully this turned out alright. Go easy on me please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up and he doesn't regret it one bit.

After the fight, I had been resting for a couple of days. At least that is what Luke told me, when I woke up once and was conscious enough to remember that particular conversation. I woke up a couple of times, but was in different states of awareness so I don't remember all of them. Those that I do remember, were usually just my small conversations with Beru and Luke usually about my well being.

There was one with Owen where he called me a stupid bantha brained old hermit. He probably meant to insult me really, but I found myself more amused than actually hurt by his words. He called me some other names too, though I honestly don't remember most of it, and those that I do I can't even repeat. Where does he find all this expressions? Anakin also had a extensive vocabulary of curses. It must be something pretty unique to Tatooine.

Or just people who live on it.  _And fortunately Anakin is not one of them. Or Darth Vader as he calls himself now..... No! Don't go there brain. I am too tired for that now._

I yawn and open my eyes, hoping to see someone near me, so I could talk a bit. A person becomes a bit bored, when he or she doesn't have anything else to do but lay on the bed and sleep. But instead of Beru or Luke, or even Owen I see someone else.

"Hey old man. You are finally awake, huh? How are ya? Do I need to call Beru?" Han Solo asks his bright eyes concentrated on me. "Since when have you been here?" I ask, really confused at Han's sudden appearance in the Larses house. They hadn't let him stay here for long before. So why now?

"I have been here for some time. Chewie is in the back, entertaining the boy. Now answer my question, so I would know what to do. I am a smuggler, but I don't know everything so you will help me out a bit, ok?"

My brain slowly wakes up and I try to remember what were the questions Han asked me. When it comes to me I answer:" I am alright. I feel better than before. So no you don't have to call for Beru urgently."

Then something else appears in the corner of my eye and I slowly tilt my head and see Jot peering down at me. "The Jawa here, came a couple of hours after us, and he has been guarding you like a worried parent. If he weren't a delusional Jawa I would even admit it looked pretty cute," Han says and Jot starts to produce noises at him, and Han starts to shout back.

I am too tired and groggy to follow their fast paced conversation, but it seemed like their normal fights so I changed the position of my head and saw Chewy coming through the door. He roared, which made Han turn around and answer:" Shut up Chewy, I am not bothering anyone. This Jawa here however is bothering me immensely." Jot vehemently starts to answer back, and they continue like that back and forth until Beru enters and stops the fight that broke out.

Chewbacca had gave me a new towel and a pillow, while the fight lasted and put a glass of something on the table to my right. I thanked him and he growled a reply. When I heard Beru I raised my head a bit and she appeared next to me in seconds. "Don't get up. You still need some time to rest," she criticized me, but I only snorted in answer and gave her a cheeky grin. "I wasn't planning to. How are Owen and Luke? And why is everyone here? Is there going to be some sort of celebration?" I ask still a bit disoriented by what has happened to me.

Beru smiles at that and says:" They are both alright. Went to visit Biggs and his family. Will probably return soon. And why is everyone else here? I know it sounds unbelievable, but it was all a coincidence."

"I didn't plan any party, but if you want one I can arrange it," Beru says wryly, and I huff out a laugh, which makes Beru laugh too. "I am all up for a party. What do you have for booze?" Han asks suddenly very interested, and for the first time Jot seems to agree with him.

Before anyone answers him, Han is already on his legs and going to the kitchen. Chewbacca chides him, but Solo only shrugs and does his 'who me?' face that is supposed to make him innocent, but never does. "I am not robbing anyone! The lady said it herself! It is time for a party, and there is no party without some alcohol!"

They continue to bicker even in the hallway, which makes me smile fondly at their antics. "Ah to be young, right Ben?" Beru says with a sigh, which makes me burst out laughing. She joins me and we laugh for at least one minute, until I stop to catch my breath and she follows. She smiles warmly at me and I can't help it, but return the gesture.

"Indeed. To be young, must be beautiful"

+++

Owen and Luke returned when I woke up again, and in the end we really did have some kind of party like Beru said. Han, Jot, Owen and Chewbacca were playing cards and drinking, while Beru and Luke prepared dinner. I was just there laying on bed and observing their match.

"Owen you are losing miserably. Change your tactic or you will just keep losing," I said, trying to hide my amusement at the reactions he always had. Apparently Owen was a sore loser. "Shut up Ben. You have to relax, not comment on our card game," Owen said grumpily and Han looked at me and gave me a wink. It is good that they weren't playing for money. Owen would owe everyone a lot of money even before the game finished.

"You know you should have accepted the old man's advice, because I win," Han said proudly. Jot threw his cards and grumbled something incomprehensible, Chewbacca roared and gave Han a glare, while Owen cursed everything and everyone. "You cheated!" Owen shouted and both Jot and Chewbacca nodded, though no one could really say how did Han really cheat, so the game continued without any solution to that problem.

I heard Beru and Luke coming into the room, and I could smell something delicious. "Here comes the food!" Luke said cheerfully, and the card game paused for a bit until everyone got their plates and their fair share of food. When the game continued Beru joined and Luke also wanted to be a participant.

At first they didn't let him, but after some time, they ceded and the game became even livelier and louder. After some time, the shouting just became more pronounced, however was it because of the game or the alcohol I wasn't sure. Even Luke drank  some alcohol secretly (my guess is on Han or maybe even Jot. Chewbacca wouldn't give him anything, I know that from experience).

I sometimes just watched from the sidelines, commenting and teasing everyone I could, or I joined in if felt up to it, but in the end I fell asleep on the same bed I woke up in, the Force singing with calm and warmth all around me, reminding me of the Jedi Temple.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding the future of new generations is one of the hardest decision in existence for geezers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the words to express my excitement about the Obi-wan series that will come in the future! I hope it turns out to be a good show.

Ben wasn't sure if he found it ironic or amusing that he ended in this situation now. After what felt like a long, long time, Ben Kenobi found himself in his own house yet again, and he felt like an outsider. It was a bit weird to not feel welcome and somehow alienated from the house where he survived and was still surviving the hardest period of his life.

Sure living in a Jedi temple wasn't easy per say, but it wasn't even close to the life in the sand dunes of Tatooine. That he found the Lars household more comforting and comfortable was indeed an odd experience. There were three more people living alongside him, and to call it cramped would be an understatement. And yet....

Also what dampened his mood exponentially including his melancholy about places where he lives is the reason he is back in his old home. He had a fight. About Luke of course. Because most of the other problems Owen had with him were more or less solved or just put aside. They could tolerate each others presences pretty well now, but one thing Owen still was adamant about was Luke. And should Ben train him or not.

Even Beru wasn't successful in trying to change his mind ( because she herself didn't fully support it either). Not even Luke, who showed interest in learning and curiosity about the Force. And Ben wasn't sure if Owen was really in the wrong about his choice. Maybe it would be better if Luke just lived an ordinary life of a moisture farmer. It would be easier than a life of a Jedi.

However the Force was not satisfied with that answer. It craved and called upon the end result and Ben could never find peace if he didn't do what the Force demanded. And it demanded for Luke to be trained.

So even if it pained him to fight with Owen and Beru, he had to do it. It never presented him with another choice. And because everyone was growing agitated, Ben decided to leave and make it a bit easier for them. But that didn't make it easier for himself.

And that is why right now, you could say he was moping. The old Jedi could admit it easily, because he was too old to feel embarrassed about it. His life on Tatooine changed him. Heck, ever since he survived the Order 66 and ran away from the Jedi Temple he was already a different man than he was before.

He wasn't afraid or embarrassed to say how he feels anymore. Because there is no one to criticize him about it. And it makes him feel much better when he does. However Obi-wan Kenobi is still a Jedi at heart if not in reality, and he will always follow the will of the Force. And the Force was clear on this matter.

And that is where the problem laid. He had to train Luke, so he would be prepared when faced with Darth Vader (which will happen without a doubt). Although if he goes against Owen's wishes, he will lose his trust, friendship and Luke. It was a hard situation, one that Ben will need more time to solve. But solve it, he will. How?

That was still up for debate, but he will think of something. After all, he doesn't have anything better to do now, so it is a perfect time to cook up a plan that will make both parties happy.

He sighed tiredly, scratched his head and decided to go outside and feed Satine, even if it the sand was burning up from the heat. At least someone will be happy to see him today.

 

_The day after..._

 

"Why do you want to train him so much?" Owen shouted furiously at Ben, and everything concerning this particular conversation just made him even more mad. "I already told you a hundred times Owen. It is because he will be in less danger to expose himself if he knows how to control his power."

"But will the other people be safer because of it? He will just become more powerful then, and what if he can't control it?"

"That is exactly why I want to train him. The chances would be more in his favour, if he does know what he is doing, opposed to being clueless about his powers and what they bring. With proper discipline and training..."

"Well that sure worked out last time," Owen grumbled, and Beru cut him off with a warning. "Owen! Don't talk like that! It wasn't Ben's fault!"

And this whole fight was becoming even more complicated and ruthless, and the ending was nowhere in sight. Not to mention the solution to this problem. The headache was hitting him hard, and Ben didn't know how to stop it.

"We won't get anywhere like this," Ben commented and turned around to walk away. Owen shouted after him, but Ben was too tired to listen to it. He knew that nothing will change today, so why not stop it before it explodes?

The older man got out of the house and sat not far away, looking at the two suns in half awake state. When he felt a small hand on his arm, he jerked it away, preparing to attack, but when his eyes fell upon the small stature of Luke, he relaxed and sat down again, sighing loudly.

"Are you tired, uncle Ben?" Luke asked and the man nodded in answer. "No wonder I scared you. Usually I can't  get an upper hand on you and you always expect me. I can never scare you. Now I did," Luke mumbled on while the Jedi only half listened. The sand was grating on his cheeks, while the wind made it fly around, the two suns shone, but it's light slowly dimmed making it darker all around. The atmosphere was such that made the old Jedi slowly close his eyes, and steady his breathing.

Ben fell backward on the sand suddenly, making Luke come closer and poke him on the arm. When the little boy was sure his uncle was still breathing he let out a sights of relief and petted him on the head.

"Luke have you seen Ben somewhere?" Beru frantically asked, and Luke shushed her. Beru stopped instantly and grasped the scene before her. A small smile appeared on her face, and she waved her hand at Luke to show him she needed help to carry the man to the house. Luke happily obliged, and they carried him to his couch, leaving him alone with a blanket just in case it became colder later.

"I think it's time for you to go to sleep too," Beru said kindly and Luke pouted slightly, but still followed her to his room. "What did you do to make him so tired? And why couldn't I be there too?" Luke asked hoping he will finally get some answers. But Beru was still not forthcoming with them and Luke only frowned further. She crouched down to be in line  with him and said:" I know you want to know. But wait just a bit more. We still haven't decided on what to do. But when we do we will tell you. I promise."

"You really promise?" Luke asked sceptically, and Beru tried not to laugh at the face he was making. "Yes I promise."

Apparently deciding that was enough for him, Luke went into his room and started to prepare for bed. When he snuggled comfortably, Beru came over and kissed him goodnight.

"Good night Luke"

"Good night aunt Beru"

She shut down the lights and closed the door before she got out of the room.

+++

"Why did you let that idiot sleep here again?" Owen asked angrily, and Beru only glared at him. "Because he fell asleep suddenly. I didn't want to wake him up, and shoo him away out of the house. It would be rude. Don't you agree?" Beru asked, but by her tone it was obvious that the question was rhetorical. They glared at each other for some time, until Owen sighed and said:" Yes I agree. That doesn't mean I like it." Beru only smiled at that and walked out of the room.

Owen sat alone in complete silence for who knows how long, until he slammed his hand on the table, clenched his teeth and whispered angrily:" This is so stupid. I hate this. Why is this happening to me? If only...." he cut himself off, before finishing his last sentence. Standing up he sighed yet again, and went to the sleeping room, because there was no more reason to worry about something that didn't have an easy answer. And it was quite clear that no answer will come any time soon, so he sent himself to sleep, and promised to think more about this tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Luke prepare to go on an adventure.

That day I overslept a bit. Usually I wake up with the rising sun, but today for some reason I didn't. Today seemed like a day for doing nothing, and being completely unproductive. At least that is what I planned on. I was sorely mistaken.

On a one to a million chance I was completely awoken by the knocking on my door. Sleepily I walked over to the door, and opened it. Luke was standing before me, all alone. "Hello, uncle Ben. How have you been doing?" He asked politely and I answered automatically, still greatly surprised by his sudden presence here: "I am doing alright. What are you doing outside, Luke?" I asked, eyeing him up and down to see if he has any injuries. I found none, so I relaxed a bit. Although I was still vexed and confused by this whole situation.

"I was worried about you. Can I come in?" He said nonchalantly, and I moved so he could get inside, watching after him closely. Luke being here probably meant that Beru and Owen weren't home. Which was both a relief and a curse. That meant I probably should look out for him, while he is in my house. I could try to return him back, however I can never be certain if he will remain there.

Luke was as stubborn as Owen sometimes was, and even if the dangers of the desert were known to him, even more than to me, he was never afraid of it. I always forget that he is a desert child, and that he will carry that part of it with him always. "It is nice you care for my well being, but it is not smart to get out of the house alone. Especially when your aunt and uncle aren't there. So I think we should go back...." 

But before I finished that sentence, Luke cut me off:" I don't want to go back. I want to stay here with you. I missed you." It was such a sincere and honest reply I didn't know what to say to that. Luke found a place to sit before he continued with his questions. "What are you doing? Why aren't you coming over to our house?" The young boy asked eager for some answers, which unfortunately I didn't want to give. But under his curious eyes, unwavering wish for knowledge I just couldn't disappoint him. I had to give him something. I clenched my teeth while thinking about it and in the end decided to mostly tell him the truth. Even if it pained me to do so.

"I got into a bit of a fight with your aunt and uncle. Owen, Beru and me had this very important argument, and unfortunately we haven't come to any suitable conclusion. So I decided to steer clear of your house for a bit, at least until everyone cools off."

Luke was measuring me with his gaze, mulling over my words on his own, when suddenly he looked up and asked me seriously:" Was this argument about me?"

Cursing my very own existence, I was caught between a rock and a hard place. What can I say to that? It was the truth, but would it hurt him more if I lied or if I confirmed his suspicions. "You can tell me, uncle Ben. I won't get mad. And I won't tell my aunt or uncle anything about it. It will be between us," Luke tries to convince me passionately, but it only makes me sigh harder.

"It is not so easy Luke. If I tell you the answer, you would probably want to know why we were fighting over you in the first place. And you have the right to know, but it is not my right to give it to you. Owen and Beru are your guardians, the ones who are taking care of you, and I need their permission to even be with you. The actions I can take are not only up to me anymore," I answer in kind, and the blond boy before me frowns in answer.

"But it concerns you right? They don't want to tell me what is going on. I hoped you would. I see I was mistaken," Luke concludes and grows silent, while I bite on my lip, feeling awful. I wanted to tell him. I wanted to ask for his opinion, and for his approval. But until I succeed at making Owen loosen up a little, I can never be sure of my success. I know I am not the right person to train Luke, but there is no one else right now. 

I can't do anything about that. But I can do something about Luke's training now, and that is what I want. I am not only doing this for myself. I am doing this for Luke, and for the whole galaxy, who cries in horror because of the Empires rule. Luke is their only hope. He is going to be the greatest Jedi that ever existed, and I want to be the one who had a role in his training, so he could be the best version of himself.

Learning and controlling his powers is only the first step he has to take in this long journey. I want to help him as much as I can, as a teacher, a guide or even as his uncle. Whatever he needs me for I will be there for him. It is a shame, but there are some things non-Force users cannot do or understand. Owen and Beru are good parents. But they can't help Luke with the Force. Only I can do that. And that is what I will do. If the Force wills it.

+++

Even if I tried to take Luke home, in the end he still ended up staying at my house. We haven't really talked much after that last conversation, so I could see that because of the awkwardness and silence that descended upon us, Luke was getting bored. There really wasn't much to do in my house, and Luke took it upon himself to liven it up. He moved my furniture and other stuff around, cleaned, and even visited Satine outside to give her food.

Because I still felt a bit guilty and awkward after our last talk, I decided to sit back, and let him do what he wants. I dug out an old holobook, I found in one of those markets that sometimes pop up in the cities. It was some awful romantic novel, and for some reason the main character reminded me of Hondo. Even if he wasn't a Weequay or a pirate. It just made me hate the holobook more, however as I didn't have anything better to do, I endured.

Luke caught my attention, before I  finished reading the book, with a sentence:" Uncle Ben, it's boring in here. I want to go out." I of course instantly started to panic, and go over all the reasons why going outside was a terrible idea. "Your uncle and aunt still aren't home. If they find you are gone, they will worry," I start, but the blond boy already has a reply to that:" I can write them a message, saying I am going out with you. They won't mind, I did that before,"  He says with full confidence only a child could have. He did go with me a couple of times to Mos Eisley, but we were always followed with either Beru or Owen. Never just the two of us. So no I think they would mind. A lot actually.

But I knew it would be useless to try to explain it to him, so I tried another approach. "The storm may be coming soon."

"So what? We just finish before the storm starts. And if we don't succeed, we can always go to Chalmun's cantina. You are good friends with him aren't you?"

The young boy had a point, although I couldn't let him sway my decision. I felt the consequences would be disastrous. I try to think of another excuse, but Luke doesn't let me have a break.

"Come on uncle Ben! Please! Let's go outside. I will be on my best behavior. I promise," the blond boy pleads his case, and I find my firm decision wavering.  _What to do? What to do?_

We go back and forth like this for a couple of minutes (which felt like hours), and in the end with all my skills as a Negotiator in war and beyond, I lose to a small Tatooine raised boy. At that moment I regretted every decision I made in my life for leading me to this embarrassing situation.

And Luke couldn't be happier. "Come on uncle Ben! Let's go on an adventure!" Luke exclaims, running over to Satine. We shall use her for transport to the closest city, and hopefully no one steals her from me, and nothing dangerous happens. Knowing my luck I knew it was a long stretch. Although maybe with Luke here the Force has mercy on us all, and let's the chance pass by us this one time.

However when it comes to Force users, that is rarely the case. As they say in the rebellion, the only thing I have left is hope. It has to be enough.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Luke finally set out on a adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Fialleri, if you haven't already guessed it. Look it up, you won't regret reading it for sure.

"Ben look at that! Isn't it wizard?" Luke exclaimed, excited over some mechanical part I knew little about. This trip that we set on, wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At first we were only walking around, but soon it turned into visiting shops with technology and mechanical, technological parts, that were always plentiful on Tatooine. Even if Tatooine lacked in basically everything else, ship parts and mechanical garbage, were apparently an exception.

Luke reminded me so much of his father in this moment, because I don't remember anyone acting so happy, just because he found a spare engine or a screwdriver. It was both endearing and weird. And I wasn't sure if it made me happy or depressed. "Yes, Luke. It sure does look interesting," I answer to his excited ramblings, trying to stop him from touching anything.

The sellers were usually really protective of their merchandise and with a good reason. No sense in making this harder than it could be. I already bought him some things, and I was running out of money fast, so I tried to make his wish for buying smaller and easier to manage. And even if he did stop asking for me to buy him stuff, his excitement didn't stop there.

Which I found amusing and annoying at the same time. Another aspect of the boy that reminded me of his father. I really didn't have the courage or the time to start being contemplative around Luke, because he would like to know the reason. And that is he last thing I planned to talk to him about. When he gets older maybe, but right now surely not.

Luke drags me through shops, and just as the suns start to set, I decide it was time to cut this journey short. "It's getting dark. Let's go back," I declare and the blond boy looks at me with pleading eyes that for some reason works on me better than I thought it would. With the help of those eyes he made me buy two more things than I planned on, and this adventure wouldn't start if he hadn't used their mighty power.

I was strengthening myself for rejection, when suddenly a twi'lek jumped in front of us. I motioned myself before Luke on instinct, but the twi'lek didn't react to us at all. He or she was panting uncontrollably, and from time to time looked behind to see if their pursuer was following along. When no one else appeared the twi'lek ran behind some houses and disappeared in an instant.

I sighed in relief, glad nothing happened, when I felt Luke move behind me in the direction of the running twi'lek. "Where are you going?" I asked seriously, moving before him and cutting his path. The young boy looked innocently at me and said:" That twi'lek needs help. I know I can help, so I will look for him or her." My eyes widen at that information, and I felt both proud and mortified at what Luke planed to do.

"I can't let you do that. It is too dangerous." Luke turns around and pins me with an angry glare, putting his hands on his hips. "He or she is a slave. I am going to help him or her escape. That's what free born people should do. Didn't Jedi also help the weak and helpless?" His eyes are clashing with anger, and I could fell his emotions coiling and rising. My fear spikes rapidly, and I scan the surroundings to see if someone was really coming. If someone was looking for a runaway slave.

"Please don't use that word. It's banned and it could put you in danger. However you are right. My people did help those in need, but if we do that now, it won't just put the slave and us in danger. Owen and Beru will be in danger too, and after all we don't know from who is he or she fleeing," I try to put some sense into Luke, but he only becomes angrier and turns around not listening to a word I say.

I sigh in resignation and conclude that Luke is really like his father and mother. Stubborn and righteous to the bone. (Or mostly like his mother now, because Vader had lost those characteristics years ago). I follow along, keeping track of the guards that were looking for the runaway with apt attention.

We soon find the twi'lek who now, sees us and it is clear he or she is prepared for a fight. But before anything happens, Luke starts talking in a language I don't know. The twi'lek flinches and relaxes in mere minutes until he or she comes closer and starts a rapid conversation with Luke. I eye them from the corner of my eye and with another eye I look for any passerbyes.

Their conversation is short and fast, so before the guards arrive, the slave is already gone. Two Gamorreans question us about the whereabouts of the slave, and when we give them nothing concrete they move along, cursing and threatening us just for the fun of it. I let out a breath I was holding in and look over at Luke, seeking answers. 

He seems to understand what I am asking and says:"His name is Bril. He was looking for shelter, I told him where to go," the young boy admits, and I wonder where had he learned it. I tuck that question for later and move along fast, so we could end this exhausting day.

+++

On the way to Satine we stumble upon Beru and Owen, who look relieved that we (mostly Luke) are alive and well. Luke gets a reprimand about going out without permission ("But I wrote a letter!" , "And that was nice of you, but we still worry"), and Beru also criticizes me for breaking so easily. I just lower my head and accept the reprimand for what it is.

Owen uncharacteristically stays silent, while we travel to their house. Luke gets dragged to bed by Beru, who still fuses over him the whole way to his room. I linger at the door, wondering if I should go inside. The fight still wasn't solved and I wasn't sure if I was welcomed.

"What are you waiting for you stupid rat? Get inside before something eats you," Owen warns, and taking that as permission I enter and close the door behind me.

+++

"Luke did what?" Owen almost shouts, before Beru shushed him down. He angrily points at his wife and says:" It's all your fault! If you haven't taught him the language..." He trails off before finishing, and Beru only sighs in answer. "You know I didn't want to teach him the language of slaves. But he was persistent ever since he found out I knew it. You know how he gets when it comes to slaves," she says with regret, Owen only avoiding her gaze without any further answer.

I patiently wait, hoping one of them will explain a bit more so I could understand what has happened. Beru catches my look and nods, finally starting to explain:" You know that Luke's father was a slave. So ever since we told him that, he was adamant he would help every slave he could without fail."

"Owen and me also hate slavery. That is why we don't have any slaves at all. And also we can't afford them, even if we wanted one. In the past I was around slaves a lot, and I picked up the language they use between themselves. Every slave trusts me more, if I use this language, and one day I used it to calm down one child that was crying on the street. Luke picked it up and wanted to know which language it was. I didn't want to tell him, but as I said he was persistent. In the end I relented and taught him everything I know."

"However I never thought he would do something alone. It was pure luck you were with him Ben. I don't want to imagine what those Gamorreans could have done to him if he was alone. I never thought he would be so reckless."

"He could never stand down when someone was in trouble. He cares too much. You should have both known better," Owen grumbled, and put his arms on his chest, huffing and growling in anger at the situation or at us I wasn't really sure. But he had a point there. Both Beru and me underestimated Luke's wish to help those in need.

"It's a good thing you were there with him," Beru says and Owen angrily adds to that:" If it wasn't for him, this would have never happened!"

"But would you rather Luke had gone alone?" Beru challenges Owen, who falls silent." You know how Luke acts when he is bored. He would have gone alone without a second thought. I think this is one of the better scenarios. It also shows how much Luke trusts Ben."

"Well he can trust him all he wants. I don't trust you one bit," Owen declares almost proudly and I shake my head at that. "And that is the biggest problem," I admit, but no one comments on it further.

"While we are on this subject. I have to ask both of you something. Why have you two been absent all day today? Has something happened?" I ask, remembering suddenly my suspicions I had before. 

Owen and Beru meet each others gazes, communicating silently for a few seconds, and then Beru clears her throat and starts explaining:" Some bandits landed on Tatooine and started making trouble. The neighborhood gathered and debated among themselves what to do about them." 

"And?" I ask, raising my eyebrow in question. "We decided if they continue to do so, we will chase them away." I touch my beard in thought, wondering if I should offer my services and how it would be accepted. "I could help you with that," I casually say, and Beru beams at me, while Owen frowns.

"Thank you so much for offering, but we have to decline. We will deal with them ourselves," Beru says, and I see Owen nodding at that. "Wait a minute..." I start, but Owen cuts me off with:" My wife said we don't need your help, accept that."

"What Owen meant to say is we can deal with this ourselves. Those bandits are just unruly kids who don't have anything better to do. You have already fought in one war, and you have protected us and many others around here, take a break from time to time. Let us protect you for a change."

"We only ask of you to take care of Luke for a couple of days, so we could go out without worrying for him." I nod in answer, and continue to stroke my beard in thought. "Well I don't see a reason to refuse your request. Luke can stay with me for a couple of days, if he needs too. I will take care of him. I promise."

Nothing else was said after that, all of us preparing for sleep in silence. But before everyone went to bed I called for Beru and Owen. When both of them turned around, I took a deep breath and said:" May the Force be with you." Beru looked surprised, but smiled in response and answered:" And with you too." While Owen's eyes widened, although he only turned around and said nothing in response. Though I could swear I heard mumbling in the hallway that lead to their bedroom. 


End file.
